A Grand Tour
by toomanypickles
Summary: Some years after the war, Sokka and Toph, tired of their everyday lives, decide to travel the world together, looking for adventure.
1. Intimidating Walls

_Recommended listening for this chapter: Never Forget You, by the Noisettes.

* * *

_

He had forgotten how intimidating the Bei Fong family's house was. How uninviting the gates looked.

"Well, there's nothing to be done," he said to himself, squaring his shoulders and pulling the rope beside the gate. He flinched as the sound of a gong rang out through the morning air. Had it been so loud last time he'd come?

"Good day." A man dressed in the family's colours opened a small door beside the gate and peered down his nose at Sokka. Even the servants were above him.

"Hello! I'm here to see Toph Bei Fong," Sokka said, putting on his most charming smile. It had charmed many a lady in his days.

Too bad this servant was a man.

"Do you have an appointment?" the man asked.

"No, not really," Sokka replied. "I'm an old friend."

"Indeed?" Obviously, Sokka was not impressing or charming this man. "What is your business with the young mistress?"

"I'm on my way to the Fire Nation capital, so I thought I would stop by and say hi. Like I said, we're old friends. I'm Sokka, of the Southern Water Tribe."

The servant raised his eyebrows at the mention of the name, and Sokka thought he would finally be allowed entrance, but the man came out, closing the door behind him. He circled Sokka a couple of times, looking him up and down. Finally, he stopped circling and harrumphed.

"Do I pass?" Sokka asked.

The servant man sighed and opened the side door. "Come on then. I think the young mistress is having breakfast."


	2. Awkward Reunion

_For today, Old Friend by Chris de Burgh_

* * *

Toph was indeed eating breakfast, but she knew Sokka had come. She'd figured out it was him before he'd even rung the gong. It had been three years since she'd last seen – well, not exactly _seen_ – Sokka, but she would recognize his gait anywhere. Maybe not as recognizable as Twinkletoes, but there was a certain rhythm to his steps that she remembered.

She sat patiently at the table and ate breakfast while Sokka was being harassed by the servant. She tried not to laugh. Her parents wouldn't understand what was going on, and she was trying to make them as comfortable as possible. It had been bad enough for them, having their frail little daughter turn out to be the strongest Earth Bender in the world. And then she had been gone for so long, off saving the world. Now that she thought on it, she did feel a little sorry for them.

Not that she regretted anything.

She waited until the door opened to lift her head from her food. There was no reason for her to turn her face towards the action, but she found it put people at ease for her to at least pretend to be somewhat normal.

Ha. She held back a laugh at the idea.

"Ah, good morning," Sokka said. He walked forward tentatively, unsure about interrupting their breakfast. Toph swallowed a smile along with a mouthful of toast.

"Sokka, what brings you here after all these years?" she asked.

"The wedding actually," he replied, rubbing his head. "I was on my way through and I thought I'm come see you. I thought maybe we could go together; you're probably travelling in style."

Toph could feel her parents' hearts beat disapprovingly at the familiar way Sokka spoke to her. She held back a grin and replied coldly, "I don't know Sokka, it has been a long time since we last travelled together. A lot has changed since then – I've changed." She tried her best to keep her face straight and look as haughty as possible – not as easy as it sounds when you don't really know what haughty looks like.

Apparently it worked, because Sokka slouched immediately. "Oh. I guess you're right. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Toph waited quietly as he shuffled out of the room.

"Toph, are you…?" As soon as Sokka left the room her mother started to ask her a question, but Toph stood up.

"I'm going after him, yes. Excuse me," she said and she went after Sokka.


	3. Reunion For Real

_How about Old Friends, by Simon and Garfunkel, in the same vein._

* * *

Sokka kicked a rock off the path on his way out. Well, that hadn't gone as imagined. It seemed Toph had changed a lot in the past three years. A lot. She had looked so proper, sitting at the table eating breakfast, staring down her nose at him. How could a blind girl even stare down her nose? Trust Toph to figure it out.

He had been surprised at her appearance most. She was wearing a long flowing dress, and her hair was pulled up in an elaborate looking bun. He hadn't expected her to dress up like that anymore. He wondered if there was some occasion for the dress. He was reminded of when he'd first met her, when she'd been pretending to be a weak little girl. Except she wasn't so cute anymore.

He kicked another rock and was startled when it bounced back and flew right back at him. He ducked quickly, but it turned back and knocked him on the back of the head.

He grumbled as he turned around to face Toph, who was on her back laughing uproariously.

"You really fell for it! You're even more gullible than I remembered snoozles!" she yelled. Sokka shook his head at her antics. He should have known.

She put her feet on the ground and the pathway lifted her up and pushed her towards him. He opened his arms, expecting a hug at last, but she just punched his arm. She wasn't gentle either, but then, he hadn't expected that.

"Where's Katara?" Toph asked.

"Nice to see you too," Sokka muttered, feeling jilted. "'Oh Sokka, it's been so long. I missed you!' 'You too Toph, you've grown up so nicely,'" he mimicked the meeting he'd imagined, and punched Toph back. He didn't feel bad about hitting Toph; after all, it hurt him more than it hurt her. The girl was made of stone.

"Have I really grown up nicely?" Toph asked, smiling. Her hair had gotten messed up by all the rolling on the ground she'd done, and it stuck out at odd angles.

Sokka looked her up and down and snorted. "I don't think 'grown up' is really the right word. Are you actually getting shorter?"

He expected another punch, but Toph laughed. "I'm compact! Travel sized!" she said. "It makes me a better ninja!"

"Right. Ninjas are supposed to be quiet Toph."

She lifted her hand and patted his head. She tried to anyway. She was a little short, and she actually just placed her hand on his face. "It's not me that's getting shorter," she told him. "You're just growing obscenely tall."

His stomach growled loudly, interrupting their talk. He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, secretly hoping the Bei Fong family would feed him. He couldn't make seal jerky last forever, and it was always better to get a free meal than to pay for one.

"Same as ever I see," Toph teased him. She started to walk back towards the house. "I'll see if my parents will put up with having you at our breakfast table."

"Do you have any meat?"


	4. Traveling in Awesomeness

_Gangster Trippin' by Fatboy Slim_

* * *

"Of course I'm traveling in style," Toph had said. "Would you really expect any less from me?"

Apparently, when Toph said 'style' what she really meant was dirt. Because in fact, traveling in style was traveling on a rockslide.

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't feel safe!" Sokka yelled, clinging to Toph's arm as she pushed the earth back behind her with powerful strides. "Maybe you should just drop me off here and I'll wait for your parents to come by with the carriages."

"Stop your whining Sokka!" Toph replied, grinning. "And stop yelling in my ear! I'm right here; I can hear you just fine."

"Right sorry," Sokka replied sheepishly. "But still; the carriages looked comfortable. Do you really expect me to hold on to your arm for the whole trip?"

Toph turned her head towards him with an unimpressed look. "Actually, I was hoping you would let go and just sit down on this nice little earth platform I've made for you to sit on," she told him. Sokka looked down at their feet, where there was a nice patch of still rock, just big enough for him to sit on. Still, he felt like he would fall off if he let go of Toph.

"We'll be able to go much faster if you stop hindering me," she said.

Sokka looked back at the trail of destruction Toph was leaving behind. After she was a good fifty meters away, the road settled back into it's proper resting place, but any closer and the ground was a churning, roiling tsunami of earth. "I was afraid you would say something like that," he said.


	5. Sea Travel Does Not Agree With The Blind

_Lorelei, by The Pogues_

* * *

"Is it really necessary for you to flirt with every girl we meet along the way? As if the sea wasn't bad enough for making me sick to my stomach."

Sokka turned around to glare at Toph, not that she could see his expression. He just hoped she could feel his murderous intent. He had just been chatting with a pretty young lady on the ferry to Fire Nation lands when Toph so rudely interrupted, ruining the moment. He had been trying to chat up a few ladies on the boat, but Toph kept sneaking up behind him and messing it up.

"I see you're determined to make me as miserable as you," he said, giving up as this young lady too, giggled and went away. Being the Avatar's friend was good for getting girls to talk to you, but there wasn't much chance for that in the South Pole, so Sokka had intended to make up for that while he was out in the wide world. Toph was stealing precious social time from him.

Toph grinned and slapped him on the shoulder, at the same time leading him to the rail. "No one should suffer in solitude," she said cheerfully, moments before losing the contents of her stomach overboard. What little was left of it anyway.

"You wouldn't understand, living in the city," Sokka told Toph. "There are so few people in my village. I hardly ever get to talk to new people. But you, well, I'm sure _you_ have people falling over themselves trying to talk to you. I mean, not only are you one of Avatar Aang's buddies, but you also come from a rich family. You could never understand my need for social interaction. If you could understand how precious this time is to me... But like I said, you never will."

"Just as you could never understand my misery," Toph said feebly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Sokka looked down at her. She did look awful. Her skin was very nearly the same pale green colour as her eyes; it might have looked kind of pretty, if there wasn't sick all over her face. "Well, if I pity you you'll just punch me anyway," he said practically.

Toph laughed, which upset her stomach, and she had to lean over the railing again. Sokka patted her back and went on.

"So, as I was saying… Do you know who I have to talk to back home? I can count them on my fingers; I'll tell you…"

Toph glared at the water; her mortal enemy. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there, taunting her, no doubt laughing at her while Sokka droned on about his unfortunate love life. "Please," she muttered to it, "just kill me now and spare me this guy."


	6. The Young Fire Lord

_Lay Your Head Down - Keren Ann_

* * *

Sokka and Toph arrived in the Fire Nation Capital in record time (Toph was quite proud of herself) and found that they'd beaten Aang and Katara there. Zuko put them up in guest rooms in the castle while they were there. Toph had offered to stay in an inn in town, but Zuko insisted he couldn't have his friends sleeping anywhere else. Sokka was glad; he didn't really have the money to stay in an inn.

"I'm glad you both came," Zuko said, when they arrived. They met him in the throne room, which was now all nice and fire-free, for the most part. Toph was just glad there wasn't a wall of flame between her and her friend when they spoke. That would have put a damper on things.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Toph said loudly. Sokka bit his lip, trying not to laugh, and Mai frowned at Toph. Toph grinned at Zuko. "You're awfully young don't you think? I mean, it's great and all, don't get me wrong, I just think it's weird."

"We all grew up early," Zuko said diplomatically.

Top snorted. "Speak for yourself," she replied.

Sokka elbowed her in the ribs, and explained for her. "Some people will never grow up. I think Toph is just jealous."

Toph laughed. "And I know Sokka is jealous; he'd love to have a girlfriend at least, let alone a fiancé!"

Sokka sighed. Zuko laughed finally, and said he'd show them where their rooms were. Sokka and Toph were given rooms across the hall from each other, in a seperate wing from the Fire Lord's. Toph thought it was strange to call Zuko the Fire Lord too. Even though as the Avatar Aang kind of had more influence, Avatar just didn't sound as grown up as Fire Lord. When she thought of the Fire Lord, she had an image of a bearded old man in her mind (she had trained herself not to think of Ozai anymore), not a scarred young man with long hair.

Sokka went into his room and fell onto the bed with a happy sigh. In her room Toph fell onto the floor, with the same reaction.


	7. Siblings Reunite

_Shopping - Barenaked Ladies_

* * *

"I don't think Mai likes me," Toph said, as she and Sokka walked down the three hundred steps into town.

"You're not really a likeable person you know," Sokka said flatly.

"What are you talking about? I'm absolutely _charming_!" Toph replied. She coughed and hocked up a big loogie, shooting it over the steps.

"…Right." Sokka shook his head and decided it was best not to argue with Toph on that point. It was hopeless. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked.

Toph shrugged. "I don't know. I'm going to check out the zoo I think, but you don't have to come with me. Why don't you go out into town and meet some nice girls, and I'll meet you back at the palace tonight?"

Sokka frowned. Was Toph trying to be considerate, or was this another trick of hers? It was suspicious. "Uh… okay sure. See you later then."

Toph smiled and jogged away. Sokka stood for a minute at the bottom of the steps, watching her go. Strange.

He wandered into town without any destination in mind. He thought he might go to the market and do some shopping; the shopping would have to be good in the Fire Nation Capital after all!

He asked for directions to the market, but he never made it there, as he encountered a big crowd of people blocking the street on his way there. "What's the big deal?" he asked. He jumped up and down to see what everyone was staring at, but he couldn't see. Since his question went ignored by the people around him he looked around for something to stand on.

He scrambled up a drainpipe onto the roof of a building to peer over the heads of the crowd, and who should he find in the centre but his sister and his lovable air bending buddy.

"Katara!" he yelled, but she didn't hear him. "Katara! Aang!" When they still didn't hear he jumped to a rooftop closer to them and tried again. This time Katara looked up, but she didn't look happy to see him.

"Sokka! What do you think you're doing on the roof!" she yelled, shaking a finger at him. She started to push her way through the crowd, leaving Aang alone with his fans. She wasn't the one they had all come to see, and she got through without too much difficulty.

Sokka jumped to the ground as Katara approached, and the siblings gave each other a hug after a long absence. Katara had been travelling the world with Aang while Sokka rebuilt the South Pole, and they hadn't seen each other for many months.

"When did you get here?" Katara asked.

"Just yesterday," Sokka told her. "I picked up Toph on the way. Well, she ended up picking me up…"

Katara peered over Sokka's shoulder, looking for their diminutive friend. "Where is she then?"

"The zoo," Sokka said, and he tried to explain Toph's considerate actions this morning, but he couldn't really. Katara wasn't much help; she just kept smiling and shaking her head.


	8. Couldn't Care Less

_Bad Reputation - Joan Jett. Actually, I like to think of this song as Toph's theme song._

* * *

A small part of Toph was disappointed that they had met Katara and Aang before the ceremony. Not because she didn't love Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen, but because Katara would expect her to wear something nice for the engagement party, no matter how Toph protested.

Well, she supposed her parents would probably have done so anyway. They had arrived the day before the party, always fashionably on time. She had gone to visit them at their inn in town when they arrived, but her father had been too busy to talk to her, and her mother only had a few moments to spare. Toph hadn't been surprised, or sad about it; she expected as much from her parents, and she wanted to spend more time with her friends anyway.

"There. You look beautiful," Katara said, turning Toph around with a gentle push with her hand. The party was to start soon, and Katara had spent the last hour primping and prodding Toph, making her look 'beautiful'.

Toph sighed wearily. She cared about her looks less and less as time wore on. Once she had cared for her parents sake, and once she had cared because Katara cared, and Katara thought she looked pretty. But now she was a hero, and she figured she deserved to look however she wanted. And since she couldn't see how she looked, she decided to it didn't matter. Anyone who had problems with it didn't have to talk to her.

She reached a hand up to scratch the itch that had developed behind her ear only to have her hand swatted away by Katara.

"No touching!" Katara scolded. "You'll ruin it." Toph pouted, but she knew it would have no effect on Katara. She would just have to scratch later, when Katara wasn't looking.

"You're lucky Toph; you have such beautiful hair," Katara said.

"It doesn't really count for much when I can't see it," Toph replied.

Katara laughed. "It's not about you seeing how beautiful your hair is; it's about others seeing how beautiful you are," she said.

Toph was silent. Katara frowned at her, wondering what her silence meant.

"Well, let's go then!" Toph said loudly at last. "I'm starving, and I bet there will be lots of good food there!"

"I hope there's fire flakes!" Aang said. He stood up from his seat by the door and held out his hand to Katara.

"I think this party may be a little high class to be serving fire flakes," Katara said.

Toph winked at Aang behind Katara's back.


	9. Life Of The Party

_Crash The Party - OK Go

* * *

_

It was strange seeing Toph all dressed up and proper looking. Sure, everyone knew she came from a rich family, and she was actually more often dressed up than not, but still…

Not to mention she was acting proper, being quiet and smiling politely at everyone who spoke to her. There was a man talking loudly to her about being blind and what an inconvenience it must be, and she was just standing there, smiling and nodding. Sokka checked for signs that the man was slowly sinking into the floor, or that the ceiling was moments away from collapsing on him, but there was nothing of the sort. Toph was playing nice.

_Very_ strange.

Sokka walked up to Toph and put a hand on her forehead, once she was alone for a moment. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Sokka," Toph said, and she smiled prettily. "Thank you for asking."

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Toph. What was this new trickery? "Are you sure? Your forehead feels awfully hot."

"It's the Fire Nation capital," Toph replied bluntly. "It's hot in here."

Sokka rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hm… Closer." He leaned over and waved his hand in front of her eyes, just to be sure.

"Sokka, you do remember I'm blind?" Toph asked. "We've known each other for how many years now?"

Sokka let his hand drop, a little embarrassed. Toph was much too sensitive to her surroundings for his good. "I'm just worried about you. You're acting like a nice person; I don't like it. It freaks me out a little."

Toph sighed. "Fine, since you won't leave me alone, I guess I'll just have to tell you," she muttered, and gestured for him to lean in closer. "I made friends with one of the servers at the party. He's bringing me fire flakes, since apparently this party is too high class for fire flakes. I'll put some out on the buffet table, but don't tell anyone. I'm trying to keep a low profile now, okay? You're making it kind of difficult, standing around fussing over me."

Sokka nodded and covered his mouth to hide his laughter. "Ah yes, I see." He turned to stand beside her and looked out over the party, and then snuck another look at her from the corner of his eye. Seeing Toph with makeup on, and her hair all pinned up was just such a novelty... "Toph, you've got a loose bit of hair there, right behind your ear."

Toph lifted her hand to check and frowned. "Damn. If Katara sees this she'll chew my ear off. Sokka, help me pin it back up."

"I can't do that! What makes you think I can style hair?"

"You do your own all pretty," she said, grinning.

"Well thank you," Sokka started to say, before realizing that she was being sarcastic, besides being blind. He sighed and agreed to help. Toph turned her head to give him better access. Sokka breathed deeply and pulled a pin from her hair, feeling like he was performing some delicate surgery. Being careful not to disturb the rest of her hairdo, he tucked the spare piece back into place and secured it with the pin. Once that was done he let out his breath, only now realizing that he had been holding it and told her the job was done.

"Good, now get away from me. When I'm alone most people will ignore me, but with a tall conspicuous guy like you standing beside me I'll never escape notice," Toph told him.

"You're welcome," Sokka muttered as he walked away to join the rest of the party. There were plenty of pretty girls for him to meet anyway; he didn't need to hang around with Toph.

The next time he looked for her he couldn't find her, though he wasn't if this was because she had gone to get her fire flakes, or simply because she was too short to be seen in the crowd.


	10. Talking Long Into The Night

_We Are Golden - Mika._

* * *

After the formal party the friends met up alone to have a quiet get together and catch up. Living at all ends of the world as they did, they didn't get to see each other much. Aang and Katara had been travelling the world, doing avatar things, solving problems and saving lives… that sort of thing. After the war people there was still a lot of animosity between nations, and Aang and Katara were trying to resolve these sorts of conflicts. It wasn't easy work, but it had to be done, and Aang was the guy for the job. With all his avatar work, he said, it was hard to find time to have fun, but the two of them still managed it somehow. Katara smiled. "You'll always find a way to goof off," she said.

Zuko had been rebuilding and reconstructing the Fire Nation, working with the Earth King and representatives from the North Pole to form new alliances and treaties. He had encountered the same problem as Aang, and he was working on fostering good relations between peoples. Leaders getting together and discussing was the first step on a long road towards true peace. He had taken over a nation in trouble; having put so much into the war effort, the fire nation had crippled itself in other industries, and all of the resources that had been looted from other nations had to be returned. He said every day brought a new headache, and Mai rolled her eyes at him. The good news, of course, was his recent engagement to Mai, though since neither of them was given to outburst of joy, it was hard to tell if even that was good news.

Uncle Iroh had been happy running his teashop in Ba Sing Se since the war, and playing Pai Sho every day. He had closed up for a few weeks to come visit his nephew for these happy days. He visited with the young friends for a little while, but he soon complained of fatigue and groaning at his old bones, he went off to bed.

Sokka had gone to the North Pole to offer his services as a guide for anyone wishing to visit their friends at the South Pole. With all the southern waterbenders returning home, and all the northern waterbenders immigrating, there was plenty of work to be done rebuilding the South Pole. Sokka had been keeping busy. At least, that's what he told everyone.

Toph was noticeably silent during the meeting. Well, she wasn't silent; she had plenty to say, but nothing to say about herself. She would laugh loudly at Aang's stories, and make fun of Sokka any chance she got, but she didn't offer any information on what she had been doing since the war.

When Katara prodded her she just shrugged. She said she'd returned home to make her parents happy, though things were weird since she was no longer the fragile little girl they had believed her to be all her life.

She said, she hadn't done much of anything.


	11. Rather Say, I'll See You Later

_No Goodbyes - The Subways_

_So I'm off to Australia for a few weeks, so don't be expecting to hear from me for a while. Toodles._

_

* * *

_

Uncle Iroh was the first to leave. He said he couldn't leave his teashop alone anymore, or it might be out of business by the time he went back, and he kissed his nephew and his niece-to-be and headed out on the road again, humming loudly to himself.

Aang and Katara started to pack up their things and Toph decided it was time to head home. She couldn't stay in Zuko's palace forever, and besides, she still found the Fire Nation Capital was a weird place to be. The ground was too hot and mountains had a more sinister feeling than the mountains around Gaoling. Her mountains were ancient and serene, but the mountains in the Fire Nation were volatile, apt to go up in flames and destroy cities overnight. She supposed if she spent enough time with them she might get used to them, but she didn't like having hot feet all the time.

Besides, her parents had already left a week ago, and she knew if she waited around too long they would only be unhappy with her when she got home. Well, even more unhappy than they usually were.

"Do you want a ride south?" she asked Sokka, but Sokka declined.

"I don't think my heart could take it," he admitted.

"Yeah, you are getting old," she said, and she gave him a pat on the shoulder and smirked at him.

Aang offered to give her a ride on Appa, since he was heading south, taking Sokka home, but though Toph had developed a soft spot for the air bison, she would still rather keep her feet on the ground.

"I love you buddy," she told Appa, hugging his forehead. "But you stink."

She packed what few things she had and left in the morning.


	12. Flying Home

_Yesterday Man - Chris Andrews_

_

* * *

_

"Ah, I've missed traveling like this," Sokka said contentedly as he leaned back against Appa's saddle. "It's so much more comfortable than being dragged behind Toph's landslide I'll tell you."

"I didn't see Suki with the Kiyoshi warriors there," Katara said, ignoring Sokka and talking about what she wanted, as usual.

Sokka sighed and turned over, staring down at the sea below them. "Yeah, I guess she had other things to do," he said.

"So things are really over with you guys?" Katara asked.

Sokka shrugged. "We've been apart for so long. I wonder if we'd even recognize each other anymore."

Katara slid over to sit beside Sokka and put an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sokka."

Sokka smiled at his little sister. She was too caring of others; she imagined more pain than there was, and she felt it herself. "Don't worry about me," he told her. "Suki and I are better as friends anyway. It's not like we parted ways in anger or anything. It just wasn't going to work, what with us living on opposite sides of the world. She's too busy with the warriors anyway."

Katara frowned at Sokka. "You know you can't hide anything from me. Don't try to shrug it off because I will know if you're faking it."

Sokka gave her a hug, silently thanking her for caring so much. He hadn't been enthused about breaking up with Suki when he had, but he was used to it now. He probably wasn't even in love with her anymore. After all, they had started dating years ago, when they were still practically children. Things changed, the world had changed; he had changed.

"I'm fine," he reassured Katara.

"Gran Gran will be happy to see you again. She's always talking about you, worrying that you're not eating enough, or that you're putting yourself in danger. She hates you Aang," Sokka said, turning to Aang, who had been dozing on Appa's head through the siblings' conversation.

Aang sat up and faced Sokka. "What? Why? I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

Sokka shrugged. "Only that you took Katara away from our village, and every day you put her in danger."

Aang looked genuinely worried at this. He rubbed his chin and looked pensive. "She may be right you know…" he murmured.

Katara gave him a slap with her water. "Don't you go getting any ideas!" she said. "I'm here because I choose to be, and there's nothing you can do about it! Gran Gran will like you just fine; Sokka's just being a bother."

Sokka covered his mouth and laughed. "Bother! She called me a bother! What an old lady you are Katara!"


	13. Under The Sea

_To The Bottom Of The Sea - Voltaire_

_

* * *

_

Toph's parents came to meet her when she got home. Paku, the doorman, was quite put off with her dirty appearance when she came to the gate, but he couldn't say anything to the mistress of the house. That would be improper, and if there was anything Paku was not, it was improper. Sometimes Toph wished he would say something, so that she could get in a fight with him. She had heard Paku was a pretty strong Earth bender.

"Welcome home dear!" her mother greeted her with outstretched arms. Toph walked to her and gave her mom a hug.

Her father stood by and smiled. He was nervous; he was always nervous around her now. His heart beat erratically sometimes, and his feet just wouldn't stay still. Since Toph had returned from the war he had been this way. Her mother had adjusted to Toph's new identity pretty well, so that she was comfortable, if not approving, with her now. Toph's father, on the other hand, just couldn't let go of his image of her as his fragile little daughter. Toph sometimes felt like he wished he'd gotten a doll instead of a daughter.

"What a mess you are!" her mother exclaimed, holding Toph at arm's length and looking her up and down, shaking her head.

Toph grinned. "Well, when I got to the sea crossing, I just couldn't stand the thought of taking that damned ferry again-"

"Language!" her mother warned.

"-That horrid ferry," Toph amended, and continued, "So I thought to myself; there's earth under the sea right? So I went under the sea mom, I walked along the sea floor back home."

While she talked her father walked away, back into the house. He tried not to listen when Toph talked about her Earth bending. He hardly ever listened to her anymore. Not that he ever had.

Toph's mother nodded and led her into the house. "That must have been incredible," she said. "You're going to have to take a bath first of all, and then you can tell me all about it. I'll have the cook make us a snack to eat in the garden."

Toph nodded. She wasn't so resistant to these requests from her mother as she had once been. Still, she wasn't looking forward to losing her coating of earth to the bath.


	14. Everyday Life at the South Pole

_Let's Get Out Of This Country by Camera Obscura, for this and the next.

* * *

_The sun rose over the ice, casting blue shadows behind Sokka, back towards the village. He looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun glaring off the snow. The air was clear and the silence of the morning was almost complete. In the distance he could just make out a colony of tiger seals, and he heard a roar briefly before silence descended again. He pulled on his shades and walked on, the sound of snow crunching under his feet loud in his ears.

He had woken early this morning and was out of the village before anyone else woke up. He did this most mornings; he got out on the ice before sunrise. Some days he would catch some fish before heading back to the village, but some days he just came out for no other reason than to be alone.

There was a certain clarity in the frozen air, a feeling of crystallization that made everything look blue and perfect. Sokka's breath in the freezing air formed a cloud that quickly dissipated, becoming a part of this perfection.

Sokka, of course, didn't notice any of this.

A penguin splashed in the water nearby and he thought of the first time he'd met Aang. That had been years ago, and he hadn't liked Aang then. How things had changed. How Aang had changed him.

"I need to get out of here," he muttered to himself.

A penguin caught a fish in its mouth under his feet, only to be caught by a tiger seal on it's way back to the surface. Sokka walked on.


	15. Everyday Life in Gaoling

Toph lifted her sleeve to cover her mouth as she yawned. She had been up late last night listening to the vibrations in the garden. She could see more and more these days, and she loved to sit outside and try to see as far as possible. She could see almost to the outskirts of town, if she concentrated enough.

Mrs. Kang was annoyed with Toph, and this barely concealed yawn was the last straw. She had brought her son over with her to have tea with the Bei Fong family, with the obvious hope that Toph would show some interest in her son, only to be insulted by Toph's obvious indifference.

"I'm sorry that we can not all lead lives as exciting as the Avatar and his friends," she said pointedly. "What adventures he must have had." She spoke of adventures as though they were a disease; she didn't believe proper people would ever have adventures.

"It _is_ a shame," Toph replied, smiling sweetly. "I'm sure everyone could be improved with some travel." She hated social meetings like this. When she was little she had hated being cut off from the rest of the world by her over-protective parents, but now that she was forced to be a part of the world, as it were, she wished she could go back to that solitude.

Toph put down her cup of tea and stood up. "Please excuse; all of this sun has me feeling faint," she said and went back into the house.

How she hated these people! The noble families weren't happy about Toph's status as a hero. They thought it was improper for a noble girl to be an Earth bender, let alone to have adventured with the Avatar, and unchaperoned. Sometimes she just wanted to stand up and shoot them into the air with cannons of earth. She wanted to yell, 'I'm a hero for chrissakes! Stop telling me what to do!'

She pulled her hair down as she walked into her room, throwing the hair ornaments across her room. She pulled off the dress her parents forced her to wear for the event and fell onto the floor, sighing loudly.

"I need to get out of here," she said to herself.

"Where will you go mistress?" asked a servant girl. She had been sweeping the floors when Toph entered, and now she stopped to observe her.

Toph shrugged and scratched her belly. "I don't know. Anywhere but here."


	16. Tea In The Garden

_Woman and Child, by Chyi

* * *

_

It was the same man as before who answered at the gate when Sokka came once again to the Bei Fong family residence. "Yes?"

"Hi, it's me again," Sokka said with a smile.

"Yes, I see that," the servant replied, and with a weary sigh he stepped aside and ushered Sokka into the yard. "Come in."

Sokka was led around the house and to the garden, where Toph's mother was sitting having tea by herself. The servant announced Sokka to Poppy Bei Fong, and left.

"Please have a seat," Poppy told Sokka, and when he sat down she poured a cup of tea for him. Sokka wondered who the second cup had been for, for surely she couldn't have been expecting him. "It's good to see you again Sokka," she said.

Sokka sipped his tea and nodded. "Thanks. It's good to see you looking well," he answered, trying to be polite. He couldn't claim to have been born with class, as Toph had once pointed out so bluntly, and he couldn't say that he had ever been taught it, but he could try at least.

Poppy smiled sadly, and she turned to look at the garden. "As you can see, Toph isn't here now," she told Sokka. "She's gone on one of her trips to the mountains, to spend some time with the badger moles. It was… it was one of her conditions when she returned home."

"I see," Sokka said. He took another sip of tea. He didn't know what to say to this woman. He didn't understand why she seemed so sad, but then he thought about having Toph as a daughter, and he thought maybe he did understand after all. "I'm on my way to Ba Sing Se," he explained. "I thought Toph might like to come with me. I think she got on pretty well with Iroh."

Poppy nodded. "Yes, I'm sure she would like that. You may wait for her here if you like, but I don't know when she will return. It might be faster to go find her in the mountains. She would probably come out for you."

Sokka wanted to say Toph would come out for Poppy too, but he wasn't sure if it would be proper. He also wasn't sure if it was true.

Poppy turned to Sokka and smiled, and she put her hand on his. "It's good to know that Toph has good friends like you Sokka," she told him. "I worry about her; she has no peers here in town. She looks down on all the people her age we try to introduce her to, and I'm afraid they don't look too kindly on her."

"She's not easy to get along with," Sokka admitted.

Poppy laughed. "That she is not," she agreed and they fell into silence again.

It was a bright day, and the white stone walls of the Bei Fong residence were blinding to the eye. Sokka was enjoying his tea, and the silence of the afternoon. It was a different kind of silence than the silence back home. The silence here was not real silence; there was always the sound of someone working in the distance, behind the wall. There wasn't the depressing knowledge that as soon as he turned around he would be found by his grandmother, or someone else from the village, asking him to do something for them. Always the same people, always the same requests.

He breathed deeply and sighed happily. It was good to be out in the world.

"Would you like to stay the night Sokka?" Poppy asked at last. "In the morning you can walk to the mountains; it is only a couple of days walk, though you should be able to find a cart going that way."

Sokka nodded. "That sounds great." In the morning he would go to the mountains, hoping Toph liked him enough to come meet him.


	17. The Beginning of a New Journey

_Sarah Harmer – I'm a Mountain_

* * *

It was hard to beat the feeling of having a mountain over your head. It was like sleeping in a tent made for giants. Sokka had once been horrified at being underground, because he couldn't see anything, but for Toph it was the best place in the world because she could see _everything_. It was as close to being able to see the sky as she would ever come.

She loved the badger moles, and their easy way. She loved being all but ignored by them, not prodded, and badgered (excuse the pun) as it were. She just couldn't get used to life in Gaoling anymore, now that she had tasted freedom. She couldn't be that girl her parents wanted her to be, but she also couldn't be the heroine that everyone else wanted her to be.

When she was with the badger moles she was free to be as dirty and careless and unkempt as she wanted to be. This was how she loved to be. It wasn't a Toph that society could accept, but it was who she was.

She hadn't been with the badger moles for very long before Sokka came to the foot of her mountain. Actually, she wasn't sure how much time she had spent with the badger moles; she didn't count the passing of time when she was with them, but it didn't feel like very long.

She was a little annoyed that she hadn't had more time with them, but she was more excited that Sokka was there. She said her goodbyes to the badger moles and tunneled her way out of the mountain, bursting out at Sokka's feet.

"Hello Snoozles!" she yelled, landing on her feet and shaking herself off, showering Sokka with dirt.

"Hello Toph," he replied. "You sure know how to make an appearance, if not how to keep them up," he said drily.

Toph laughed and punched his arm. He punched her back. Toph didn't know many people who were brave enough to punch her back.

"What brings you to my mountain?"

"I'm off to Ba Sing Se," he said, "and I thought you would want to come with me. I thought you would be stuck in Gaoling and looking for an escape but… Do you want to come anyway? We don't have to cross a sea this time."

Toph grinned and nodded. "Yeah, sounds like fun. Like old times eh?"

"Yeah, something like that," Sokka said softly. Toph threw her arm around his shoulders, dragging him down to a stoop as she did and started walking in the direction of the walled city.

"But I won't be riding any landslides this time," Sokka promised.


	18. Idle Talk

_Stray Talk - Maximo Park

* * *

_"You cut your hair," Sokka said, as they settled down for the night. He had brought a tent with him, but Toph made a stone structure that put his tent to shame. He hadn't wanted to ask her to let him in, so when she offered to let him stay in it he accepted happily.

Toph grunted. "Did you think I hadn't noticed, being blind?" she asked.

"I was just saying," Sokka told her, holding up his hands to appease her. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Why would you do a thing like that?"

"You know me, I like to talk," he said. "If I don't have anything to talk about, then I'll find something to talk about. And if there's still nothing, then I'll talk about that."

Toph grinned. "Right. I guess I kind of forgot that, since you usually concentrated your conversation efforts on someone else."

"Hey what? We talk! We talk all the time!" Sokka protested.

"Do you mean in the year since I saw you last, or in the three years before that?" Toph wondered out loud.

Sokka winced. She had a point there. Things had been different when they were all together, and they'd had Appa to take them around everywhere in no time at all. These days they lived weeks apart.

"Well, it's very intimidating for me to come visit you," he said. "Your doorman doesn't like me at all."

Toph smirked, and then she said, "It's intimidating for me to visit you too. I can't see anything."


	19. Toph is not a Strumpet

_Gotta Move - The Kinks

* * *

_It was distracting, sleeping on the ground next to Sokka. She could hear him breathing all night, and the sound travelled through the ground in tiny vibrations so that all night she could see him lying there beside her. As if that wasn't bad enough, he rolled around and flung his limbs about in his sleep.

No wonder he'd always kept well inside his sleeping bag before. She'd have to tell him to bundle up tomorrow night.

Still, she smiled happily as she dozed beside him. It felt good to be on the road again, and with a friend. She didn't like the stationary life anymore; her younger days of adventure had ruined her for a sedentary life.

Silently she hoped Sokka would keep going beyond Ba Sing Se. Maybe she would suggest it herself, that they go on a tour of the world, just for the sake of travel. She knew she would enjoy it, and if Sokka had left home just to visit Ba Sing Se, then she guessed he was feeling the same wanderlust that she was.

She liked the sound of that.

She woke Sokka with a kick. "Up and at 'em! Time's a wasting!" she yelled. She grinned insanely; how she had missed travelling with a companion. And how she had missed abusing Sokka.

"What time wasting?" Sokka asked, somewhat incoherently, and he turned over, burying his face in the ground as he tried to carry on sleeping. "There is no schedule. There is no time to waste."

"Exactly!" Toph agreed, and gave him another hearty kick. She was glad Sokka was so tough, and so good-natured. No one else could put up with her abuse like Sokka could. "No time to waste! So let's go!"

Sokka grunted and wriggled away from her. "Since when are you an early riser Toph?" he asked. He was stalling for time.

"I'm not an early riser," she told him. "Rising early is for peasants. But rising in the afternoon is for lay-a-bouts and prostitutes."

Sokka finally sat up and stared at her. "Where do you learn such foul language?" he asked. He frowned at her in a way that would make her mother proud.

Toph grinned and shrugged. "The badger moles."


	20. She is Also Not Patient

_Tied Up Too Tight - Hard-Fi_

Sokka woke up with his arms and legs tied tightly to his body, and when he looked up he couldn't see the stars. Everything was dark. He panicked for a moment, thinking he had been kidnapped, and he sat up quickly, only to hit his head against hard rock.

He grunted in pain and fell back to the ground. Beside him, Toph rolled over and yawned loudly.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily. "It's still the middle of the night."

"Toph, why am I wrapped up like a mummy?" Sokka asked. He was beginning to think this was just a practical joke.

"You move too much in your sleep," she said. "I was getting tired of being kicked and elbowed." She rolled onto her back and started breathing loudly, asleep again.

Sokka wriggled around, trying to free his arms, but it was no good. He was stuck until the morning, when hopefully Toph would free him. He turned towards her and mentally pleaded with her to untie him in the morning. He would rather sleep in his own tent from now on, if this was the price he had to pay to sleep in hers.

That night he couldn't sleep anymore. He turned from one side to the other, and tried to sleep since there was nothing else for it, but he just couldn't nod off. He knew he would regret it in the morning if he didn't get back to sleep, so he tried counting koala sheep, but that didn't work.

Finally he turned towards Toph and decided to glare her down until morning. He could just make out her outline in the dim light, and he could hear her breathing deeply and regularly, comfortably asleep while he lay in misery.

He had intended to greet her in the morning with a glare, but the rhythm of her breathing soon lulled him to sleep, and she woke up first the next morning again.


	21. Arrived in Ba Sing Se

_Wayfaring Stranger - I enjoy Neko Case's version, but whichever you like.

* * *

_"Toph! Sokka! Come in and have a seat! I will be with you in one moment!" Iroh's voice boomed across the teashop when he spotted the pair standing by the door. Everyone in the shop turned to stare at them, these two heroes of the war. Iroh's teahouse was one of the most popular teashops in Ba Sing Se, and many patrons came in the hopes of spotting a celebrity there, though they returned again and again for the delicious tea.

Toph quickly scooted over to an empty table by the wall, and Sokka followed her gratefully. He wasn't used to being stared at by so many people; usually he was beside Aang when so many faces were turned towards him. Maybe Toph didn't have such troubles because she couldn't see them. Sokka envied her her blindness.

"I wonder if I had been born blind, if I would have been as awesome as you," Sokka wondered out loud, as he sat down across from her.

Toph turned her face towards him and smiled. Sometimes when she looked right at him, it seemed like she was really seeing him; her eyes were so clear sometimes.

"If you had been born blind Sokka, you would just be even more of a klutz than you are now," she told him.

Sokka nodded. She was probably right. He didn't have any bending skills to help him.

Iroh joined them in a moment with a tray of tea. He set the pot in the middle of the table and handed out three jade coloured cups. "Ginseng tea," he said as he poured the tea out. "Truly, one of life's finest pleasures."

Toph picked up her cup and took a whiff before sipping. "I still say oolong is best," she said.

"It's not your fault you cannot understand the full beauty of ginseng," Iroh replied. "You have much to learn still."

"I don't know how understanding tea will change my taste buds," Toph countered. Sokka glanced between the pair; it seemed like an old argument, and he wondered how often they met.

"It is good to see you again," Iroh said, smiling at Toph, and then turning to Sokka. "You are far from home; what brings you to Ba Sing Se?"

Sokka shrugged. "I just wanted to travel again," he explained. "It's hard to stay in one place once you've seen what the world has to offer."

Iroh nodded. "True. Very true. It sounds like you are full of wisdom for your age. Much unlike this young one," he said, jabbing his thumb at Toph.

Toph snorted. "You think Sokka has more wisdom than me? I don't think I've ever been so insulted in my life!"

Iroh sighed and shook his head. "I try to teach her how to live in harmony with the world, both inner and outer, but she is as stubborn as the earth she bends."

Toph smiled, as though that was a compliment. Sokka smiled too, seeing that he had a kindred spirit in Iroh.


	22. An Evening With Iroh

_It All Comes Down to Mars - Falconhawk  


* * *

_Iroh had them stay at his house in town. He had a guest room for such occasions. Sokka supposed it was for Zuko when he came to visit, but judging by Toph's familiarity with the place, she probably visited quite often.

"You're good friends with Iroh it seems," he said as they were putting their packs down in the guest room. As Iroh only had one extra room they would have to share, but they had separate beds, so Sokka figured he wouldn't have to worry about being tied up in the night at least.

Toph shrugged. "I like to visit Iroh; he's easy to be around, and we always have fun together. Not to mention he lives on the same continent as me. You guys never visit me either."

"We already talked about that," Sokka said.

"I know. I don't hold it against you Sokka," Toph said. Sokka turned to her, wondering what kind of expression she said that with, but as soon as he looked she grinned. "I just think you're a jerk is all."

They went out for dinner with Iroh, and then went for a walk around town.

"Ba Sing Se at night is a wonderful place for lovers," he said.

It took Sokka a moment, but he realized Iroh thought that of him and Toph, and he quickly corrected him. "Toph and I are just friends," he said. "I'm too tall for her."

"And too stupid," Toph muttered.

"Oh. Well, you never know," Iroh said, and he slapped them both on the back. "Never say never right?"

Iroh laughed loudly, but Toph and Sokka weren't quite so amused. Sokka was too nervous to look at Toph for the rest of the evening; afraid she might sock him if he gave Iroh any more ideas. She ignored him quite well though; for the rest of the night she talked with Iroh, laughing and joking like old friends.

Sokka felt a little jealous, honestly.

When they returned to their room that night Toph fell onto the floor without bothering to clean up or brush her teeth. "Goodnight Sokka," she said and rolled onto her side.

Sokka stood by his bed for a moment, observing her. He felt like maybe she was mad at him for something, but he couldn't guess what. If anyone should feel mad, he thought, it should be him. After all, he was the one who was left out all night by the two old buddies.

He stuck his tongue out at Toph's back before going down the hall to wash his face and brush his teeth before bed. If there was one thing he had learned from Katara it was good hygiene. Just because his companion didn't wash, didn't mean he wouldn't.


	23. Field Trip To The Zoo

_At the zoo – Simon and Garfunkel_

_

* * *

_

"Let's go to the zoo!' Toph said that morning, during breakfast. She never spoke before breakfast; she only ever grunted until she had at least got some food in her. "Have you been to Ba Zing Se's zoo?"

Sokka shook his head. He wasn't such a talkative guy himself, in the mornings.

"Aang made it himself you know, back when we first came through here."

"I did know that," Sokka replied.

"Nyah nyah, 'I did know that'," Toph mimicked, making a disgusted face.

Sokka wasn't awake enough to feel offended, so he said lazily, "Yeah, let's go. That would be fun."

The new zoo was outside of the city, so they took a train to get there. Sokka felt strangely protective of Toph when they were on public transit. He felt protective because she was so small, and the train was crowded with people, and everyone was jostling about getting in and out the doors. It was strange for him to feel that way because he knew she needed no protection from him; if it came down to it, she would likely be the one protecting him.

He smiled when he remembered that there was a time he would never have been able to admit such a thing.

Someone bumped him from behind and he curled his body around Toph to keep her from getting pushed over. She had her head down, concentrating, and she didn't notice.

"Almost there," she said, grinning in anticipation.

"How do you know that?" Sokka asked. He looked out the window and saw that they were past the city's houses and out into the pastoral area of Ba Sing Se. It was only a few more minutes ride to the zoo.

"I can hear the bull antelope," she said plainly.

Sokka nodded, taking for granted that Toph could do anything. He would never tell her this, but he sometimes thought of her as a superhero; it was hard to believe there was something Toph would not be able to do. Well, besides air bending, or fire bending, but she would probably consider that beneath her anyway.

As soon as they walked into the zoo Sokka noticed they were the oldest people there who weren't accompanying young children. He felt the urge to take Toph's hand and pretend she was a small child he was taking on a field trip, but he held back. His arm had just recovered, and he didn't want to get a bruise again so soon.

"Why do you even like the zoo anyway?" Sokka asked, while they were standing in front of the enclosure of a particularly strange looking creature. Something called a giraffe. Just a giraffe.

Toph shrugged. "I can see the animals pretty well, if that's what you're getting at. Besides, it's fun to be surrounded by animals you know somebody else has to clean up after."


	24. Tea On The Porch

_ Lazy Hazy Crazy Day of Summer - Nat King Cole_

* * *

They sat outside on the porch at night, sipping tea. There was always tea to be had at Iroh's house. After dinner Iroh put out a plate of leftovers on the porch.

"What's that for?" Sokka asked.

"It is for my little friend," Iroh told him. He looked at the sky and said, "He should be arriving soon."

They waited in silence. Uncle Iroh hummed a little tune as he sipped his tea, and Toph swung her legs over the side of the porch, happily ignoring the world for a while. Sokka leaned back on his hands, letting his tea cool for a bit. He liked this quiet night, sitting on the porch waiting for the sun to set. Back home the sun would have set long ago, and they would all have been inside trying to keep warm. There were no lazy days of summer in the South Pole.

After a while Sokka heard a hoot, and he looked up to see a cat owl coming in to land. Iroh smiled and greeted the cat owl as a friend.

They watched it eating, and Sokka tried to figure out where it had come from. He supposed it must be a stray, but he wasn't sure why a stray cat owl would stay in Ba Sing Se, instead of returning to it's forest home.

"You sure collect a lot of strays," Toph said.

Iroh looked at her, then at the cat owl, and he laughed. "Yes I do."

"Well strays need love too," Sokka said.

"Everyone needs love," Iroh said. "Everyone should have love. It is one of the great regrets of the world that not everyone gets what they deserve. But we can only do our best."

Sokka nodded, and they fell into silence again. The cat owl finished his meal and hooted his thanks to Iroh. He sat on the railing for a while before flying away again. Soon after the cat owl left Iroh stood up and announced he was going to bed. "These old bones need a rest," he said. He leaned over and kissed the top of Toph's head before heading back inside.

"Goodnight Iroh," Toph said with a kind smile. Sokka had never seen such a benevolent looking smile on Toph before.

Sokka and Toph stayed on the porch as the night crept in.

"You really love that old man don't you?" Sokka asked, when he thought Iroh would have been asleep.

Toph was quiet for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. Well, he's one of the nicest people I know," she said. "He never complains about me, and he never tries to change me."

"Zuko is a lucky guy," Sokka said.

Toph frowned. "He doesn't even know how lucky he is," she said shortly. "He still doesn't get it. Well, he'll probably never realize how much Iroh loves him. He doesn't visit very often you know. I'm here more than he is."

"Well, he is the Fire Lord," Sokka pointed out. "I'm sure he's very busy."

"That's what Iroh says too," Toph said. "I just get so sick of compromise some days."


	25. Napping At Lake Laogai

_Chandelier Lake - Tilly & The Wall

* * *

_"Did you ever used to wonder when your life was going to start?"

"Yeah. Well, not exactly like that, but I did want to get away from home. I guess I'm still wishing for my real life. I mean, sometimes I wonder, when is my adventure going to start? And then I realize, it already has, and it's already over. I was too young when I had my life's adventure; now I have to live the rest of my life still, and nothing is as good as it should be. And then I think, some people live their whole lives without having 'a great adventure'. I don't think I could stand it."

Sokka turned to look at Toph. She wasn't one for speeches, or for talking about how she felt. Sokka smiled, thinking that meant they were that much closer, and realizing that Toph felt the same way he did about traveling.

"What do you think Toph? Do you want to go home?" he asked, fairly sure of her answer.

Toph turned away from the sound of Sokka's voice to hide her smile. They had been in Ba Sing Se for a few days now, and she had been pondering when to ask him the same question. She was a little surprised at how happy she was that he had asked her.

She shrugged noncommittally. "Not really I guess. What about you?"

Sokka sighed the sigh of a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders; in other words, a melodramatic sigh. "Not at all," he said. "I'm not ready to go back to that life again."

"Are you suggesting that we continue in our travels?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Sokka said. "Well, if Aang and Katara get to continue travelling around the world, why do we have to be stuck at home? I'm not a housewife, and neither are you."

Toph snorted. "I thought that much was obvious."

Sokka rolled his eyes at Toph, fairly certain that she couldn't see that at least. He squinted his eyes as the sun beat down on them, and reflected off the water of the lake. They had packed a lunch so they could spend the day at the lake.

"It's really a nice spot," Sokka said, "It's too bad it creeps me out so much now."

Toph leaned back on her elbows and turned her face to the sun. "True. Lake Laogai will never make me think of rainbows and daisies."

"You know, I think between the two of us, there may be too much sarcasm."

"Oh Sokka," Toph said lazily. The sun on her face made her feel sleepy, and she was beginning to think it might be nice to nap on the shores of Lake Laogai – never thought she'd do that.

She yawned, and remembered that she had been about to speak. "Sokka, if there is one thing you must learn, it is that you can never have too much sarcasm."


	26. Making Plans

_Cool Enough - Nicole Atkins

* * *

_The light of the lamp threw orange shadows across Toph's face as they sat huddled around studying the map. Well, Sokka was studying the map; Toph looked rather bored.

"How do you feel about the Northern Air Temple?" Sokka asked.

Toph shrugged. "I already told you; I don't care where we go, as long as we don't have to take a boat. No more boats."

Sokka frowned at Toph. "But then we're stuck in the Earth Kingdom."

Toph smiled then, a sneaky little smile that he would have missed if he hadn't been paying attention. "Not necessarily," she said.

Sokka frowned at Toph, waiting for her to elaborate, but she offered no explanations. He shrugged and said, "Well, for now, let's just head towards the Northern Air Temple and we'll see what happens."

Toph nodded and Sokka started folding up the map. "Sokka, did I ever tell you what a great ideas guy you are?" Toph asked.

The compliment threw him off; any compliment from Toph made him feel slightly uneasy, and he immediately asked her why she would say such a thing.

She shrugged. "I'm just glad you're coming with me," she said.

Sokka blushed a little and he was glad Toph couldn't see; she'd tease him mercilessly. He tucked the map into his bag and sat back on his bed. "Well, I've been wanting to go on a trip for a while now you know…" he said. He didn't tell her how glad he was that she was coming with him; it wasn't good to give Toph such leverage over you.

Toph crossed her hands behind her head and lay back on her bed, swirling her feet in the air. "Hey Sokka, can I get you to write a letter to my parents for me?" she asked.

"Sure, what do you want to say?"

She paused and thought for a moment. She chewed on the tip of her thumb while she thought, and finally she said, "You know what? Never mind. I'll get Iroh to write it out for me. He probably has way nicer handwriting than you."

Sokka couldn't argue with that. His writing was as neat as his drawings. When they were children, Katara once leaned over his shoulder while he was doing homework, and she had told him he was drawing a cute puppy. He should have learned then.

Well, there wasn't much call for writing or drawing in the South Pole. He hadn't been raised to be a scholar.

But then, he hadn't been raised to be a traveler either.


	27. Setting Out Again

_Lost in the Supermarket - The Clash

* * *

_

"I just have to go shopping real quick before we leave," Sokka said, as they were ready to head out. They had just said their goodbyes to Iroh, and Sokka noticed a little water in the old man's eyes as he said goodbye to the little blind girl. He had thought, in that moment, that Toph shouldn't have to return to Gaoling after everything, when she obviously had a home here in Ba Sing Se.

But it wasn't his place to say such things.

Toph sighed at Sokka's suggestion. "Sokka, if you go shopping now we'll have to spend another day in Ba Sing Se. I've met noble teenagers who don't enjoy shopping as much you do."

"I'll be quick I promise," Sokka said. "I know exactly what I want, and that's all we're going in for. If I stray from the path you can punch me."

"You know I will," Toph said, and Sokka nodded. "And I won't be gentle," she added.

Sokka nodded again. "I'm well aware of how hard you can punch Toph."

"Good then, let's get this shopping over with."

The marketplace was really busy, and Sokka was a little worried once he got there that Toph might get lost in the crowd. "Toph, hold onto my bag strap so you don't get lost ok?"

Toph snorted. "You may lose me Sokka, but I'm not going to lose you. I know very well what you look like, and it doesn't matter to me how many people are standing between us. Just get your shop on and let's go."

Sokka nodded and dove into the crowd. He was always forgetting how useful Toph's feet were. He was lucky she was patient with him, in that respect.

"Faster Snoozles!" she yelled over the din of the marketplace. "Don't linger over those knives when you've got a perfectly good boomerang!"

Sokka jumped, expecting a punch in a second, but when he looked around Toph wasn't beside him. Fighting off a sense of unease, he pushed his way past stalls until he found what he wanted.

"I'll take twenty sheets please, and a brush."

His purchase made, he pushed back out of the crowd, and momentarily Toph joined him. "Alrighty then, I'm ready. You ready?"

"I was born ready," Toph said flatly.

Sokka stared down at her, and then laughed. "Somehow, when you say it, I really do believe you."


	28. What Now Sokka?

_June Afternoon - Roxette

* * *

_

They walked for several hours before sitting down by the side of the road to have lunch. Iroh had packed food for them, as well as a supply of tea. Sokka took out his flint and started a small fire to boil water over.

"You know, it takes a lot longer to get around without Appa," Sokka said.

"It also takes longer to walk than to travel by earth," Toph replied.

"No. No more landslides," Sokka said firmly. "I wasn't really complaining that it's going to take us a long time to travel. I'm not in any hurry."

Toph smiled and leaned back on her elbows. It was a bright, sunny day; a good day to be traveling. "Good." She wasn't in any hurry either. She had no strong desire to return to Gaoling, and besides, she was used to waiting. She was used to the slow steady movement of stone. There was no need to rush.

"I was just thinking, what are we going to talk about? We're going to be spending a lot of time together."

Toph snorted. "You know Sokka, you don't always have to talk. We can just be silent too; sometimes that's quite nice."

Sokka nodded and rubbed his chin for a moment. He still couldn't grow a proper beard like his father. He was beginning to have doubts that he ever would.

Toph closed her eyes and let the sun warm her eyelids. She counted in her head, one, two, three…

"But I just don't know. It's a really long time. It'll be days until we get to the Northern Air Temple," Sokka said.

Toph laughed. "You made it to four!" she exclaimed. "That's actually better than I thought you'd do, I'll give you that."

Sokka frowned. "I get the feeling I'm going to have to put up with a lot of abuse on this trip."

Toph grinned at him. "Of course you will. But you should have known that when you asked me to join you. You must have known. You can't have forgotten our last great adventure together so soon."

"There are some things I'd like to forget I think. A selective memory can be nice."


	29. Dear Dumb Diary

_Speak Slow - Tegan and Sara

* * *

_

Toph sipped her tea quietly, waiting for Sokka to speak up. It was their third night on the road, and the third night in a row that this situation had come up. It was always the same. They'd set up camp for the night, Sokka would start a fire and they'd have dinner and tea afterwards. And then Sokka was go all quiet, and he wouldn't say anything for a while. When she tapped her toes on the ground she could see that he was hunched over something, but she couldn't see what he was actually doing.

She drained the rest of her tea in one big gulp and set her cup on the ground.

"What are you doing over there Sokka?" she asked. "You've been quiet for an awfully long time, for you that is."

"I thought you wanted me to be quiet," Sokka replied calmly, but Toph felt his heartbeat jump a little. She grinned to herself; something embarrassing then.

"I thought so too, but after all, it's just unnerving to have you keep your mouth shut."

"Hn." Sokka laughed a little and returned to whatever he was doing. He was quiet for a few more minutes before Toph prodded him.

"So, what _are_ you doing?"

He jumped again, as thought he had already forgotten she was there. Maybe he had been hoping she would leave him alone, but once Toph had sniffed out a weakness, she would get her teeth in it, and she wouldn't let go.

"I'm, um… I'm chronicling our travels, so one day the world can know of our exploits," he said.

Toph was silent for a moment, staring in his direction. She could hear Sokka's heart beating irregularly, but she had no idea how convincing her stare was to him. Sometimes it really freaked him out, how piercingly she could stare. It was no wonder he was always forgetting she was blind. Sometimes he imagined she could somehow see into his head, to read his thoughts.

"You're writing a diary, you mean," she said, and she snorted at him.

"It's not a diary! It's an epic odyssey of legendary proportions! It's an adventure story, and I am a great poet! A master of prose! Do not insult my art by calling it a diary!" Sokka protested.

Toph nodded, unconvinced, and then leaned on her elbow, making herself more comfortable. "Uh huh. Have fun writing your diary, little lady," she said, and she held out her cup for more tea.

Sokka leaned forward to refill her teacup and sighed. "You could at least call it a journal."


	30. Sokka Is Surprisingly Popular

They arrived in a town the next day. Sokka immediately headed off to find a market, while Toph lingered for a moment, tapping her foot in the town square. She started to hum a little tune to herself, but a young woman soon approached her and interrupted her thoughtfulness.

"You… Could it be? Are you Toph Bei Fong?" the woman asked.

Toph grinned. "Yep that's me!" she said proudly, holding out a hand to shake her admirer's hand.

The young woman hesitated a moment, seeing how dirty Toph's hand was, but she shook Toph's hand in a moment, rather weakly. "Are you traveling alone?" she asked.

Toph growled inwardly. Of course; no one wanted to see just Toph. They were all hoping for the Avatar. Well, if there was one hero everyone wanted to see, she just happened to be traveling with the one that no one cared about.

"I'm traveling with my buddy Sokka," she said. "You may not have heard of him, but he was-"

She was interrupted by the woman's squeal of delight. "Sokka is with you? You mean, _the_ Sokka, who traveled with Avatar Aang?"

"No, I mean the other one," Toph muttered grumpily, but the young woman wasn't listening anymore. She was looking around for Sokka, looking right over Toph's head. Toph fought down the urge to bury the woman in the ground.

Luckily for this stranger, Sokka appeared momentarily. "Toph! I got the meat!" he yelled across the square, and the young woman squealed even louder. Toph grimaced in pain; loud high-pitched noises didn't agree with her sensitive hearing.

"Hi! I'm a big fan of yours!" the young woman said, and held out her hand to shake Sokka's. "My name's Suni!"

"Nice to meet you Suni!" Sokka replied, shaking her hand. "I'm Sokka."

"Of course you are!" she shrieked. Toph sincerely hoped she didn't go around her everyday life talking in such a high-pitched voice. She was just glad she didn't have to live in the same village as this Suni.

"Do you have a minute? Can you sign my book for me? I didn't bring it with me today – I never expected to have celebrities passing through here of all places!"

Suni ran off towards the houses, and Toph muttered, "I'm surprised she even remembered me at all."

"Oh Toph, you're a celebrity too," Sokka said, patting Toph's head. Toph swatted his hand away angrily, not being in a mood for his joking. She didn't have a chance to really blow up at him, as they were suddenly swarmed by a crowd of people – apparently Suni had spread the word that Sokka the Fantastic was in town.

Toph just couldn't believe that Sokka was more popular than her. Really? Sokka? He couldn't even bend, let alone make himself a suit out of steel and take down airships single handedly.

"I brought my book! Please sign it!" Suni had returned; Toph could tell by the sudden rise in pitch in the crowd.

"Please sign my book too!" someone else yelled, and then another. Toph felt a suspicious tingling at the base of her neck.

"Sokka…" she said softly, moving to stand right behind him.

"Yes Toph?" he asked, while signing a book held out by one of his admirers.

"Did you by any chance write a book about our adventures with the Avatar?"

"Um… yes I did. I thought you knew about it."

Of all the sneaky, under-handed… "No, I guess I missed the buzz about it. I was probably under a mountain at the time," she answered calmly. Secretly she was seething. No wonder Sokka had become popular. If she could have written a book, she would be super popular too!

"Yeah, probably that was it," Sokka replied. His attention was grabbed by another fan and Toph moved away before she punched him in front of so many witnesses.

She found her way to a rock a little ways away and sat down to wait.

She looked up when she saw a small boy walking towards her. He was holding one of Sokka's stupid books too.

"Are you Toph Bei Fong?" he asked shyly.

"Yes, that's me. The greatest earth bender in the world," she said wearily. And she _was_ the greatest earth bender in the world, but apparently all of that meant nothing because she couldn't write.

"Will you sign my book for me too?" he asked, and he held out his book.

Toph took the book from him and held it in her hands. She wouldn't laugh at him for asking that of a blind girl. It reminded her too much of a certain someone she knew, and she could always vent that laughter on him later. She opened the book and fingered the pages gently. She wasn't used to books; there weren't many in her house. Her father kept them all in his locked study. He used to believe it would make her depressed, to be reminded of her disability like that.

"Is it even any good, this book?" she asked.

"I like it," the boy answered. "I can't read yet, but my mom got it for my birthday, and she reads it to me every night. You were really brave."

Toph smiled. "Thanks," she said. She was about to explain that she couldn't sign his book for him when a woman came running towards them.

"Daichi! What are you doing?" she asked, running up and grabbing the boy.

"I'm getting Toph Bei Fong to sign my book too!" he said. "You know she's my favorite, besides the Avatar I mean."

His mother was horrified for an instant, and then she held out her hand for the book. "I'm sorry, he doesn't realize…" she floundered, lost for words. "I mean, in the book Sokka never mentions your blindness… He didn't know."

Toph smiled as kindly as she knew how as she handed the book back to the mother. "It's okay. I'm flattered actually. If you like, Daichi, I can still sign your book, but it won't look anything like Sokka's signature. It won't look like a signature at all."

Keita gasped happily, and he turned to his mother. "Please mom?"

The mother hesitated a moment, and then she smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Of course. It sounds like a fabulous idea after all."


	31. Toph Is Popular Too, Probably

_Bret You Got It Going On - Flight of the Conchords

* * *

_

"What's got you so grumpy?" Sokka asked, once they were back in the road. As soon as his fan club had dispersed a little (Suni lingered for as long as she could) they had decided to keep walking. Sokka had gotten the feeling that Toph was put off by his popularity, but he had thought she was more annoyed at the delay in their travels than by his popularity. He hadn't thought Toph would care about such a thing, but judging by her bad mood now, he was beginning to think maybe he had been wrong.

"Is it because I get more ladies than you?" he asked.

Toph harrumphed at his ridiculous suggestion.

"It's because I have more fans than you then?"

"I'm sure I have just as many fans!" Toph replied angrily. "And that's not it."

"Well, are you going to tell me what's wrong then? Because if you don't tell me then I'll never know."

"You don't have to be Katara when she's not around," Toph told him. "So stop trying."

"Fine," Sokka said. He wasn't really offended – he was too accustomed to Toph's tongue to be offended by her anymore – but he had no desire to try to speak with a grumpy Toph, so he let the subject drop.

He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. If he couldn't get her in a better mood though, it would be no use trying to talk to her about anything. And she was the only person he had to talk to! He sighed and was silent.

"It's just…" Toph started to speak, but then she stopped, and shook her head at herself.

"It's just what?" Sokka prodded.

"It's just that… Even though I was there with you guys, and I helped defeat Fire Lord Ozai, people still ignore me. They still don't believe in my power. I mean, I'm the most powerful earth bender in the world for crying out loud! But when people meet me in person they don't see that. They still see me as a little blind girl. It's frustrating."

"I don't see you that way," Sokka said softly, and to his surprise Toph laughed.

"Of course you don't see me that way! You can't even remember that I'm blind when I'm standing beside you!" she chortled.

Sokka shrugged. It wasn't his fault Toph never acted blind. "Well, your eyes are kind of below my line of sight you know," he said casually. He was rewarded with an elbow to the gut; proof that Toph had recovered her spirits.

"But you know, it's probably not what you think," Sokka said, after they had been walking in silence for a while.

"What not what I think?"

"That people see you as a little blind girl," he said. "I think it's more likely that people are intimidated by you when they meet you, and they're afraid to approach you."

Toph smiled, and she elbowed Sokka in the ribs, more softly this time. "Ah, you're just saying that to make me feel better. I wasn't fishing for compliments you know."

Sokka grinned. There was no one like her, that's for sure.


	32. Someone New Proves Her Popularity

_New In Town - Little Boots

* * *

_

They convinced a merchant to let them sit on the back of his cart at the next town. Sokka was starting to complain about sore soles and back pain, and Toph knew better than to push him. It wasn't worth the annoyance.

"How's this?" she asked, once they had started up again. She let her feet swing off the back of the cart. When she was like this she could still sense small vibrations through her hands and the moving cart, but the shapes were all vague, and it was hard to make anything out.

"This is much better," Sokka replied. He leaned back against one of the crates in the back and sighed happily. "My feet are thankful. This is the life."

"It's alright."

Toph and Sokka sat up straight and looked towards each other. "What?"

Toph frowned, trying to concentrate, to make out another human form in the cart, but the shapes were all too blurry. That voice wasn't either of them, nor was it the voice of the merchant who had agreed to let them sit in his cart, so who was it?

"Who's there?" Sokka asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm…" A young man pushed back the tarp covering a bunch of crates and poked his head out. When he saw Toph's face though, his eyes widened in surprise and he stopped talking. "Are you Toph Bei Fong?" he asked.

Toph nodded, and then waved at Sokka. "Yeah, and here's the guy who wrote the book," she said wearily.

The stranger glanced at Sokka and then moved to sit close to Toph. "Can I shake your hand?" he asked. "I'm a big fan. I mean, I'm a fan of the Avatar and all his friends," he said, glancing back at Sokka again, "but you're like, my idol!"

"Oh really?" Toph said, smirking. "Nice to meet a fan, um…"

"Keito."

"Nice to meet you Keito," Toph said, holding out her hand. Keito took her hand and shook it vigorously, grinning from ear to ear.

"So Keito, what brings you to the back of this caravan?" Toph asked cheerily.

"Well, I'm kind of on the run…" he said hesitantly.

Toph nodded encouragingly. "You know, I have experience in that kind of thing. When I first met the Avatar I was on the run you know. So what are you running from?" she asked.

Keito brightened up and explained his situation. "You see, I have four older brothers, and three sisters, back at my parents farm. I'm not really needed, and my earth bending is the weakest of all my family…"

Sokka watched as the two chatted. Despite their talk the other day, Toph hadn't really been in a good mood since the last village, where Sokka had proven to be so popular, but now, talking with this Keito, she seemed perfectly happy. He felt a little jealous, but he pushed it aside and sat back, letting Toph enjoy the spotlight for a bit. If it made her happy, then it made him happy, not to mention it made his life easier.

He comforted himself with the thought that he was better looking than Keito anyway, forgetting once again that it made no difference to Toph.


	33. Three Is Company?

A day's ride down the road, and the merchant informed the couple of travelers that he was going down a different road, to the east. That was where they parted ways.

Toph jumped out of the cart and swung her pack onto her back, ready to continue, but Sokka waited and watched as the cart drove away.

"Keito's a nice guy hey?" he asked.

Toph shrugged. "Yeah. Of course, how can I say no to a fan?"

Sokka nodded, and he was quiet for a minute. Suddenly he yelled in the direction of the departing cart. "Hey Keito! Why don't you come with us, if you have nowhere to go?"

Keito's head popped up from under the canvas covering, just as the merchant turned back to see what was going on. The merchant frowned when he saw this other kid riding in his cart – no wonder it had been so heavy!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? You never asked to ride!" he yelled. Keito made a quick escape and ran back towards Sokka and Toph.

"Thank you for the ride!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Sorry!"

The merchant shook his head at the recklessness of youth and continued on his way.

"You really mean it?" Keito asked breathlessly as he reached the pair. "You want me to travel with you?"

"Sure!" Sokka said, slapping Keito's shoulder. "We were running out of things to talk about; it'll be good to have another friend."

"Toph?" Keito asked. The way he stared at her showed it mattered less what Sokka said; if Toph said no, it wouldn't matter how much Sokka said yes. Well, Sokka understood; he wouldn't want to travel with a reluctant Toph either.

But then, he supposed he already had. Somehow he'd survived.

"I don't see why not," Toph said, and she started walking. "Let's go; we can get a little ways further before bedtime."

Sokka snorted. "Bedtime? Are we your children?"

"Oh god I hope not," Toph retorted.

Keiko laughed. "You two seem to get along very well," he noted. "I'm sure you have fun wherever you go."

"We do try," Sokka admitted.

"So… where are we headed?" Keito asked. He was looking to Toph for an answer, but she didn't seem inclined to answer, so Sokka answered for her.

"The Northern Air Temple." He looked at Toph; she seemed grumpy again for some reason. He would never be able to figure her out.

"There're some great hot springs along the way!" Keito said. "We could stop there!"

Sokka grinned and clapped his back. Toph finally cracked a smile and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea Keito," she said.

"This is why it's great to have more company," Sokka said.


	34. The Awkward Begins

_Conquest - The White Stripes_

_

* * *

_

That night when they set up camp Sokka set up his own tent, while Toph threw up her own shelter. Toph announced she would go get wood for a fire and marched away. Keito stood for a bit, staring at Toph's structure, before Sokka asked him about a tent.

"I don't have one," Keito said. "I've been sleeping under the stars – always hoping for good weather."

They both looked at Toph's house again, and then at the sky and Sokka told Keito he could share his tent. It was a cloudy night; it looked like rain. Keito accepted gratefully, and they set about getting everything out for supper.

Once everything was ready they sat around for a while, waiting for Toph to return. It wasn't long before Keito starting asking Sokka questions about her. He wanted to know all about her, her favorite foods, her family, her aspirations.

"What do you mean by that?" Sokka asked, about that last one.

"I mean, what does she want to do in the future?"

Sokka frowned at his feet for a minute, thinking. "I really don't know," he said at last. "Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Keito smiled sheepishly. "I get the feeling she doesn't like to be asked too many questions," he said. "You seem to like talking a lot more."

Sokka laughed. "I suppose you're right."

"Well, what about you Sokka, what do you dream of for your future?" Keito asked.

Sokka stared at his feet again. What did he dream of? He hadn't given it much thought; thinking on it, this trip seemed to be a way to get away from those thoughts. "I guess I'd like to…" he couldn't answer. He was thinking, he'd like to continue traveling, but was that an appropriate answer? It seemed so irresponsible somehow, and yet he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do. He supposed he'd return to the South Pole someday for good, but the idea was less than attractive to him right now. "I guess I'd like to get married someday, and have kids," he said at last. He was embarrassed of his answer as soon as it came out of his mouth, but there was nothing he could do about it. He supposed it was true.

Keito nodded. "Yeah…" He looked downcast all of a sudden, and then he looked up at Sokka through his long bangs and asked, "Are you and Toph a couple?"

"No, we're just friends," Sokka answered. "I'm too tall for Toph, and too stupid." He laughed woefully and turned to look towards the trees. "Where is she anyway? How long does it take to get wood?"

Keito stood up, chipper once again. "I'll go get her!" he said, and he jogged off into the trees. Sokka watched him go and sighed.

"Wait a minute, why am I sighing?" he asked himself, now that he was alone. Maybe it was just relief that Keito would be asking someone else questions for a bit. Of course, that must be it; it certainly wasn't because he suspected Keito might be hoping to get together with Toph. That was none of his business anyway. He just hoped it wouldn't stop Toph from traveling with him.

He looked towards the trees again. He wondered if Keito would confess to Toph right away; would Toph say yes to him?

Sokka sighed.


	35. Just Super!

_My Superman - Santogold_

_

* * *

_

"Toph's going to help me with my earth bending!" Keito announced excitedly as the two returned to camp. Toph followed more slowly, pushing a huge bundle of logs in front of her in a sort of wheelbarrow of earth.

"That's great!" Sokka replied sarcastically. "Now I can experience more earthquakes a day!"

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that," Keito said.

Toph walked past Keito and dumped the logs by Sokka, shaking her head at him. "Don't mind Sokka," she told Keito. "He just likes to complain."

Sokka nodded. "That is true." He set about starting a fire, glancing at Toph and Keito from the corner of his eye. Toph installed herself on the ground and scratched her belly lazily, ignoring Keito. For his part, Keito seemed a little surprised by her behavior, but he didn't say anything, and he didn't stop looking at her, Sokka noticed. He shrugged and started on supper.

"I hope you're a sucker for punishment," Sokka said.

"Me?" Keito asked, pointing to himself.

Sokka nodded. "If Toph is as nice to you as she was to Aang when she was his teacher, she'll try to have you in tears by the end of the first day."

Toph snorted. "I never made Twinkletoes cry," she said. She turned towards Keito and smiled, though Sokka wasn't convinced by that smile. "I'm much nicer now; I've mellowed out in my old age," she told him. "Besides, I'm sure you'll understand me better; after all you're already an earthbender."

Sokka twitched when he heard this. Toph tilted her head when she noticed this. Was he still worried about his lack of bending? She thought about telling him not to worry about it, but she thought if she tried that, it would only make it worse. If she was right about him that is. Well, she was never any good at comforting people anyway. She let it pass. Sokka could take care of himself.

She decided they might as well start lessons right after supper. Give Sokka time to work on his diary. "Come on then, let's see what you can do."

Keito nodded and followed Toph to a clearing nearby. "Show me," she said, and he took up his stance. She frowned before he even started – his feet were still too close together – but she didn't say anything. Maybe that was just his way of doing things. Of all people, she could understand bending in a different style.

Keito went through a basic routine for her, which she watched silently until he finished. He was nervous, but that wasn't a good excuse for how bad he was.

"Is that it?" she asked, once he had stopped jumping around and kicking up dust. Keito's heart jumped in his chest and he nodded.

Toph shook her head. "Well, I'm just glad that you're not the best in your family," she said. "That would be terrible."

Keito laughed feebly. "I know I'm no good," he said apologetically.

"That doesn't matter," Toph replied. "Aang couldn't even do anything when we first met. Do your sisters earthbend too?" she asked, thinking of her own childhood.

"Yes, and they're all much better than me," Keito replied.

"Ah well, that's good. Now, first things first – your stance is awful," she said. She walked up to Keito and told him to take his stance. Once he had taken up his stance she kicked his feet out so that he was standing with them further apart. "The closer to the ground the better. You have to be stronger than the earth; your stance has to be strong."

Keito nodded. "Right. I see."

"Bend your knees, ok… Now stay like that until I tell you to stop," Toph said. Keito nodded and she went back to the fire.

"Sokka, have you made tea yet?" she asked when she got there. Keito called after her, but she turned and repeated her instructions and he was quiet.

Sokka had been lying on his side, but he sat up and squinted at her. "You're not teaching Keito?" he asked.

"I am. Are you going to make tea or should I?"

"I will. What would you like?"

"Ginseng please," she said. Sokka took the tea tins out of his bag and stared at them in dismay – the labels had rubbed off in his bag. He opened them and tried to figure out which tea was which, but he couldn't tell.

"It's the one on the right," Toph said at last, noticing his confusion.

Sokka peered at Toph. "Your sense of smell too?"

Toph tilted her head to the side. She hadn't noticed her sense of smell being so good, but now that he mentioned it, it was strange that she had been able to tell which tin was ginseng, just from smelling it, and across the fire. She held out her hand for the tin to double check. She was right.

"It must be from spending so much time in Iroh's teashop. I guess I really am a superhero," she said.

Sokka looked past her to where he could make out Keito's form, squatting and staring at the sky, trying not to fall over. "More like a super villain I think," he said.


	36. And The Awkward Continues

_You're So True - Joseph Arthur

* * *

_

With his shoulder pushed up against Keito's, Sokka was beginning to wonder why he'd thought it would be a good idea to share a tent after all. He had been thinking of the first time he'd travelled with Aang, when the tent had been big enough for him and Katara, but that had been years ago. Sokka was much bigger than he was then, and the tent wasn't really meant for two grown men.

Well, he would have felt bad if Keito had been left out in the rain. It was really pouring out there now, and Sokka wondered if Toph would even let Keito into her building if it were raining. He felt like she would leave him out in the rain, and for some reason, the thought cheered him.

"Thanks for letting me share your tent Sokka," Keito said.

"No problem," Sokka answered. "I couldn't just leave you out in the rain."

Keito nodded, and then he groaned. "My thighs… I can't believe I stood there for so long. I wonder if I'll be able to walk tomorrow?"

Sokka stifled a laugh. "You'll be fine," he said. "If worse comes to worst, Toph can carry you over her shoulder."

"And let my head bang along the ground the whole way," Keito said miserably.

Sokka laughed then; he couldn't help it. The mental picture was too funny. "She'd do it too!"

"She's not as kind as she's made out to be in all the stories," Keito said.

"That's not true," Sokka replied. "Not necessarily. She may be rude and abrasive, and she's quite crass after all, but she doesn't do things just to hurt people. She won't give sympathy where it's not needed – I think because she believes everyone should be as tough as she is, but the problem with that is no one realizes just how tough she really is."

"I think I'm starting to get the idea," Keito said.

Sokka smiled. "But you know, once you really get to know her, you find out she's got so much more going on in her head than she lets on. I mean, she really looks out for the people around her, even though she doesn't want anything in return, and she'll do something really selfless, but she'll never ask for credit. In her own way, Toph is really kind; it's just not obvious to everyone at first."

Keito was silent for a minute after Sokka stopped talking, and Sokka had time to realize what a speech he'd just made. He was glad it raining so hard outside so Toph wouldn't have heard him going on about her.

"She's more beautiful than your book made her sound," Keito said at last.

"Well, she was only twelve when I first travelled with her," Sokka pointed out.

"And I'm sure she'll only grow more beautiful with time," Keito said.

Sokka rolled his eyes at Keito's cheesy lines. He half hoped he'd try to use them on Toph. She'd get a good laugh out of it.


	37. Sexist Monkeys

_Relax - Frankie Goes To Hollywood_

_

* * *

_

"Hot springs!" Toph yelled suddenly and started to sprint forwards. "We're here!"

"Thank god," Keito muttered. "I certainly could use the hot springs now!"

Sokka gave Keito a sympathetic look. Keito had been training with Toph for a few days now, and Sokka had amused himself by watching their progress. Slow, _painful_ progress. Of the three of them, Keito would appreciate the hot springs best at this point.

Toph seemed to be the most excited though. She skipped along, grinning widely, and she was even humming as they reached the inn.

It was a small inn, a little ways of the road. It had been constructed because of the hot springs, and there wasn't anything else in the area, but it looked like a very nice place. The three companions stopped outside the building to count up their coins. "Do we have enough to pay for a night?"

Keito surprised the other two by pulling out a sizable pouch of coins. He explained that he had been working in towns as he passed through, and they left it at that. Neither of them really cared where the money came from, as long as they got to spend the night in comfort.

"Two rooms please," Sokka said at the desk. He smiled his charming smile at the woman there; she was too old for him, but there was no harm in being friendly. "We would like to use the hot springs."

"Ah! I don't have a swimsuit!" Toph exclaimed suddenly. Keito blushed, and Sokka frowned at him.

"That's fine; the baths are separated," the attendant explained. She smiled and showed them to their rooms.

"Alright guys, I'll meet you in an hour for dinner," Toph said and closed her door.

Keito and Sokka changed and went into the baths as quickly as possible. Sokka sighed happily as he lowered his body into the hot water. He may not have been as sore as Keito, but traveling takes it's toll on the body all the same.

"Psst! Hey guys, are you over there?" Toph's voice came from the other side of a tall wooden wall that separated the men's bath from the women's.

"Yeah, we're here," Sokka answered. Keito had turned red and hidden under the water and was unable to answer for himself.

"There are monkeys in my bath!" she yelled. "Do you have monkeys in your bath?"

"No! What kind of monkey?"

"Come here and see! There's no one else in my bath!" Toph called back. Keito's eyes widened comically and he blew bubbles out of his nose.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea Toph," Sokka replied.

"Oh don't be such a wuss," Toph replied, and moments later Sokka was lifted into the air by a pillar of earth under his butt, until he could see over the fence.

He shut his eyes tightly, so as not to see a naked Toph, but she yelled at him to open his eyes. "See look?" He heard monkeys chattering back and forth, and Toph imitating them. "They're cute! I think they're otter monkeys!"

Sokka cracked one eye open, and he saw to his relief that Toph had covered herself with mud from her neck down. She was surrounded by a small gang of what did appear to be otter monkeys, and she was laughing. The otter monkeys swam around in the water, jumping over her shoulders and diving into the water, splashing in and out of the water.

"I've never seen an otter monkey before," Sokka said. He laughed as an otter monkey jumped from a tree onto the belly of another swimming in the water.

"I guess they don't like guys," Toph said. "Maybe they only hang out in the women's bath."

Sokka nodded. "Maybe." He watched the monkeys and Toph playing around for a little while longer. "I wonder what they taste like."


	38. Unnecessary Life

_Unnecessary Trouble - Hard-Fi_

_

* * *

_

Keito was upset with Sokka that night.

"You really are a couple aren't you?" Keito hissed.

"I told you we're not," Sokka repeated. He was tempted to say that he was Toph's boyfriend, if that would stop Keito from talking about it.

"But how could you be so nonchalant about nudity like that?"

"I also told you she wasn't naked at all," Sokka said. He shrugged and pulled his shirt off to get ready for bed. "Besides, I have a sister."

Keito sighed and sat down heavily on his bed. "So you think of Toph like a sister?"

Sokka frowned. "No, I don't think of her like my sister. My sister is… Toph is different. It's not like that."

"I don't understand," Keito said bluntly, and he lay back on his pillow with his arm over his face. Sokka rolled his eyes at his companion. If Keito couldn't understand it, then fine; it wasn't Sokka's duty to explain it to him.

Suddenly the door burst open and Toph stood in the doorway. Sokka yelped and quickly pulled his shirt up to cover his naked chest, and Toph burst out laughing.

"Sokka, are you trying to cover your nakedness from me?" she asked, and while he tried to splutter out a reply she waved her hand in front of her face.

"….just instinct," he muttered.

"What's the matter Toph?" Keito asked.

Toph shrugged. "I just wanted to say goodnight," she said. "So… goodnight guys! See you in the morning." She waved cheerily and slammed the door behind her.

"Was that really necessary?" Keito wondered as he lay back in bed.

Sokka chuckled. "Necessary? Why would we do something just for the sake of necessity? We wouldn't be here if that was the case."


	39. He Can Do Stuff

_Praise You - Fatboy Slim_

_

* * *

_

It really was amazing what a little rest and relaxation could do for the body. It was also amazing just how quickly the good effects of that R&R wore off.

Well, at least Sokka could comfort himself with the knowledge that he didn't have to wake up in the morning and go smash boulders.

He yawned and stretched as he woke and stuck his head out of his tent, glancing towards where Toph and Keito were chucking boulders at each other. The most amazing thing though, was how much noise he could get used to, and sleep through.

"Good morning guys!" he called. Keito turned to wave, and Toph used the opportunity to trip him up with a little earthquake at his feet.

"Never look away from your opponent!" she yelled, and stomped her foot once, sending Keito into the ground. She then turned to Sokka with a smile. "Good morning Snoozles! Make me a second breakfast would you? Teaching this oaf is hungry work."

Sokka smiled sympathetically at Keito as he set about making breakfast. Toph was a slave driver, but she definitely got results. Sokka had noticed the improvement in Keito's earthbending since they had started lessons. It was a little depressing actually; just another reminder of his inability.

He looked back over his shoulder towards the earthbending pair and saw that they were busy, so he went back to his tent and pulled out his sword. He figured he might as well get some practice.

Before returning home after the war Sokka had visited Master Piandao and learned some more sword routines from him. Piandao had given him some basic steps and sets, but he encouraged Sokka to practice his flexibility and inventiveness more than anything.

Sokka took a deep breath and went through some basic steps before launching into his own routine. He had worked on it a lot, back home when there was nothing else to do, and he could do it forwards and backwards with his eyes closed.

He liked to keep them open though, just to be safe.

He was breathing heavily by the time he finished his practice, and for a second all he could hear was his breathing, and then he heard the applause.

He turned around to see Toph and Keito sitting together, watching him. Keito was smiling and clapping; Toph looked less impressed as she applauded with a hint of sarcasm.

"That was some very pretty footwork," she said. "But did it make my breakfast?"

Sokka laughed, taking Toph's attitude in stride, but Keito looked disappointed with Toph.

"He has done very well," Keito argued. "For a man with no bending skills, he is very capable. That was beautifully done."

Toph glared at Keito, though Sokka was the only one who noticed. "I know that Sokka is capable," she said pointedly. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"Well, you could be a little kinder sometimes!" Keito argued. "Why are you always so hard on everyone all the time? You don't have to be so selfish."

Sokka sighed and shook his head. He remembered this scene; Aang and Katara arguing with Toph about her attitude. He got the feeling Toph probably had this argument a lot.

He walked over to the couple and slapped their shoulders. "Guys, let's not fight. We'll all feel much better after a little breakfast. You know, low blood sugar is very bad for your mood."

"Aren't you ever angry?" Keito asked him.

Sokka shrugged. "What for? I know Toph appreciates me, in her own way. I don't need flattery anymore. Well, maybe if you were a beautiful young woman…" He said, wiggling his eyebrows at Keito.

He coughed as Toph elbowed him in the ribs and let go of his companions. "Breakfast then? I know I'm starving."


	40. Oh Yeah

_Everything Under The Stars - Fun Lovin' Criminals_

_

* * *

_

Just over the next hill…

"Do you see it?" Sokka asked, as he handed his binoculars (an invention of his own) to Keito. "The Northen Air Temple; we're almost there."

"No," Toph answered grumpily.

"No?" Sokka asked. He rubbed his earlobe and looked at Toph. "How far can you see anyway?" he asked.

Toph shrugged. She was kind of glad he had asked actually; hardly anyone ever showed interest in her sight, and she was really quite excited about how good it had become lately. "I can see you and Keito very clearly," she said, and she pointed at a large rock on the side of the road ahead. "And I can easily see that big boulder there, and the two men hiding behind it. And I can see the edges of the forest beyond that."

Sokka scratched his chin as he followed Toph's finger. "Wow. That's a good two kilometers I'd say. So to sneak up on you, someone would have to come from the air pretty much."

"Pretty much," Toph agreed.

"Wait a second," Keito interrupted. "Are you not listening to yourselves? Are neither of you worried about the two men hiding behind the boulder?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Sokka said. "What about them Toph?"

Toph frowned and tilted her head to the side, trying to listen to the men. "I think they're planning on robbing us," she said.

"And no one is worried about this?" Keito asked.

"Well, should we hand them in?" Toph asked.

"It would be the right thing to do," Sokka said.

"Yeah. A lot of work though."

Sokka frowned at Toph. "Really? You think it would be a lot of work? Couldn't you just wrap them up in a boulder and roll them along or something?"

"Well yeah," Toph replied. "It sounds so easy when you say it like that! You don't even know what is involved in such a thing."

Sokka shrugged and laughed. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Toph. You will never be able to convince me that you have trouble shoving earth around. Ever."

Toph laughed. Keito was about to remind them of their assailants, when Toph suddenly stomped one foot into the ground and threw out her fists, and the boulder that had been hiding the two men was suddenly wrapped around them like a blanket, with their heads coming out the top.

"Hm," Keito said. Toph sighed. For someone who said he was a big fan, he didn't have much faith in her abilities.

"What do you guys want?" she asked her prisoners.

The two men babbled something, but she didn't feel like making sense of it, and Sokka just laughed, so she started to roll them towards the Northern Air Temple. "We'll just let the authorities there deal with you."


	41. Free Is Good

_L'Effet Que Tu Me Fais - Edith Piaf

* * *

_

The Northern Air Temple had become a fair sized city since the end of the war. They had rebuilt the bridge, and added more entrances to the city, and it was now a popular stop for traders. It had a good tourist industry too, with the paragliding bringing in a lot of visitors and great ski slopes too.

But of course, with bigger cities, came the darker sides of cities too, including crime.

"We've been looking for these guys for weeks now," the sheriff said as Toph handed over their captives.

"Any reward money?" she asked.

The sheriff laughed and scratched her head. "Not shy are you?" she asked. "That's good. Tell you the truth, though, there's not much of a bounty on these two – their crimes are too petty for that, but you're welcome to it." She sent them off to another officer to collect their prize and walked with the prisoners to their cell.

Toph dusted off her hands as they walked out of the police offices. "Another job well done friends," she said, and then she suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to the right.

"Toph? Toph!"

Sokka and Keito turned to the left to see Poppy Bei Fong waving and hurrying towards them. Sokka grabbed Toph's elbow before she could sneak away.

"Don't be cruel," he hissed into her ear, stopping her more effectively with his words than his hand. He was surprised at how sad Toph looked when he spoke, but the look on her face passed, and it was too late to take back his words.

"Hello mom!" she replied, and she met her mother halfway, hugging her tight. "I didn't know you guys were going to be here!"

"Otherwise you would have avoided us?" Poppy asked reprovingly, but then she laughed and put her finger under Toph's chin to lift her face. "Look at you, as filthy as ever."

Toph laughed and shrugged. "You know me…"

It wasn't until Toph's father came forward that Sokka noticed who she was really avoiding. When he saw Toph with her parents he couldn't help but be happy for his own familial situation.

"Good morning father," Toph said, bowing her head to him.

Lao Bei Fong eyed Sokka unfavorably, and nodded to his daughter. His eyes widened when he noticed Keito standing behind Sokka. "You…"

"Good morning sir!" Keito said quickly and bowed deeply to Toph's parents.

Poppy looked surprised to see Keito too. "But, you are…" she didn't finish her sentence as Keito shook his head slightly. Sokka frowned, and he was about to step in and ask what was going on, but Toph got there first.

"What's going on with you three? How do you know each other?" she asked. She jabbed her finger in Keito's face. "He's not another one of your cronies you sent after me to 'look after me' is he?"

"No, that's not it," Keito said.

Poppy put her hands together and sighed prettily. "Come. Let's not stand in the street discussing. Let's go talk in a teahouse; I will buy tea for everyone."

Sokka shrugged; he would go wherever there was free food.


	42. Free Is Not Always Worth It

_Time to Send Someone Away – Jose Gonzales

* * *

_

"So who are you, if you're not the youngest son of a poor farmer?"

Keito winced at Toph's accusing tone and shook his head. "I never said my family was poor…" he said weakly. "I never lied to you."

"You just didn't tell the truth," Toph said bluntly. "So tell me now."

"He is the son of my friend Jian Kang," Lao said. "He is the youngest son, who went missing three months ago. Your father is not happy with you," he told Keito.

Sokka held back a laugh. He could see where Toph got her straightforward personality from, and he thought he was beginning to understand why Toph couldn't get along with her dad. Two of the same difficult personalities.

Toph frowned. "The Kang family… I remember, I met your older brother a few weeks before I left home." She snorted suddenly and shook her head. "I get it now, is that why you decided to hang onto us?"

Poppy was looking more and more worried, and Sokka was feeling more and more uncomfortable. He was starting to think that maybe sometimes it was a good idea to skip on free food, if it came attached to awkward situations.

"It's not like that!" Keito said. He reached out to touch Toph's hand, but she pulled away.

Lao glared at Keito. He didn't seem to appreciate the way the boy was treating his daughter. "You should return to your father," he told Keito. "He has been very worried about you."

"I know," Keito said miserably. "I don't suppose I'll be traveling with Toph and Sokka anymore anyway."

"I'd rather you didn't," Toph said. She stood up then and walked away. "I'll come meet you guys later," she said to her parents.

Sokka waited for a half a second before deciding he had best leave too. "Thank you for the tea," he said and beat his retreat.

"What's the deal Toph?" he asked as he caught up with her on the street. "Why does Keito coming from a rich family make you so mad?"

Toph shook her head, and she tried to explain, but she found her explanations lacking. "It's just that… Argh. I don't want to talk about it with you." She had to figure it out herself before she could tell Sokka, and besides, she wasn't sure she ever would want to tell Sokka.

Sokka shrugged. "Okay. That's fine."

Toph sighed and her shoulders sagged. "Thanks Sokka."


	43. It Makes Sense Now

_Shut Up And Let Me Go – The Ting Tings_

* * *

Keito was waiting for her when she went to visit her parents that night. Toph huffed angrily at the thought of talking to him again, but she wouldn't turn back. She always faced her problems head-on.

"What do you want now?" she asked.

"I want to apologize," he said.

"You can apologize all you want; it's not going to make me fall for you."

"I didn't want to lie to you!" Keito said. "I just wanted you to like me for who I am, not for my family or for my money!"

Toph growled and stomped her foot. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Do you really think I care about your family? Besides, you knew all along about my family! Are you saying that you only like me for my family, for my wealth?"

Keito shook his head vigorously. "That's not what I meant."

"It's how it is though," Toph replied bitterly. "You can trust yourself not to be shallow, but you can't trust me. Somehow, that really annoys me."

"But you are mad at me, for my family," Keito said.

Toph shook her head. "I'm not mad at you because you're a Kang," she told him. "I'm mad because you lied to me. I'm mad because you couldn't trust me to make my own judgments. I'm mad because you got in my way." She stopped. Yeah, that was it, really, wasn't it? She was actually mad because she hadn't wanted Keito to join her on her journeys at all. She had been having a good time with Sokka – just the two of them – and she was upset because Keito was a third wheel. She wanted to laugh suddenly.

"I really do like you," Keito said softly.

Toph sighed and patted his shoulder, feeling much kinder now that she had figured it out – now that she realized there would be no more third wheel. "It doesn't matter Keito. I'm not interested in you that way. I don't want to marry you."

"You don't have to-"

Toph held up her hand to stop Keito's protests. "Like I said; it doesn't matter. Good luck with your earthbending."

Keito sighed and nodded. "Thank you. Maybe I'll see you again, back in Gaoling."

"Maybe. Goodbye Keito."

"Goodbye Toph."

Toph watched him go and then she squared her shoulders and knocked on her parents' door, preparing herself for another confrontation.


	44. Surprise!

_Fish and Bird - Chyi

* * *

_

"Where's dad?" Toph asked as she walked in, seeing that Poppy was alone.

"Oh, he had some business to attend to still," Poppy said, and she patted the seat next to her. "He'll be back later."

Toph shrugged and went to sit beside her mom. She was kind of glad that it was just the two of them anyway.

"He is a nice boy you know," Poppy said softly as Toph sat down.

Toph sighed. "It had nothing to do with that," she explained.

Poppy nodded and turned Toph so that her back was to her mother. "I know," she said. She started to comb out Toph's hair. "He's just not the one."

Toph nodded. "Right." She sat up suddenly. "Wait, what?"

Poppy laughed and pulled Toph back. "You can't hide your feelings from me young lady," she said. "You know, I always thought that you weren't interested in the boys I introduced you to because you were too independent."

"I am independent," Toph argued.

"I know that," Poppy said softly. "But I never realized you were such a romantic too."

"Mom…" Toph shook her head and groaned. She really did not want to discuss romance with her mother. She closed her eyes and sat back, enjoying the sensation of the comb going through her hair.

She frowned when she noticed something strange about her mother's appearance. Poppy was calm, combing her hair, but Toph concentrated and saw that she was not her usual self.

"Mom, are you having another baby?" Toph asked, sitting up straight.

Poppy was surprised, but then she laughed. "I should have known you would see it."

"Does dad know?"

"Not yet."

"This is great! Now he can pin his hopes on someone else!"

Poppy was silent, and finally she said, "Toph, you are too unkind."

Toph shook her head. "He's the one who is unkind. Dad just wants to be rid of me; now he can do so freely."

"That's not true."

"It is true! You know it. Ever since I told him who I really am, he can't stand the sight of me anymore!"

"Stop it!" Poppy said sharply. "You don't know what you're talking about. This child is not a replacement for you, nor would we want it to be."

Toph was quiet. She wasn't used to her mother yelling at her. She wasn't used to her mother being mad.

"I love you Toph, but you can be so infuriating…" Poppy said, holding Toph's hand. "I just don't know what to do with you."

Toph put her head on her mother's shoulder. "That's okay. You don't need to do anything with me. I can take care of myself."

"I know that. I know… It's very hard for a parent you know, when you realize your child no longer needs you," Poppy said.

Toph smiled. "I wouldn't know," she said. "I'm just a difficult child."


	45. So Maybe It's Perfect

_12:59 Lullaby – Bedouin Soundclash

* * *

_

Sokka was in bed when Toph returned from visiting her parents. They were staying with the Mechanist and Teo during this stay at the Northern Air Temple. The rooms were high up near the top of the temple, but they were still on the ground, so Toph didn't mind; in fact she quite liked it. She could feel the whole mountain beneath her. It was quite chilly when the wind blew through though. She tried to be quiet as she got ready for bed, but it seemed Sokka was still awake, as he spoke up.

"Teo said there are extra blankets in the chest over there, if you get cold," he said as Toph settled into bed. His arm appeared from inside his sleeping and pointed at a chest across the room. Toph smiled; it was nice to be back where she was comfortable.

"Okay, thanks Sokka."

"No need to thank me," he said. "I'm just a messenger…"

Toph went to the chest and hauled out a couple more blankets, then she made herself a nest on the bed and burrowed under the blankets, pretending to be a badgermole. She would have liked to burrow right under the mountain, but there was so much machinery and so many tunnels down there now, there was hardly even room for her.

"Hey Toph, if you want to move on tomorrow, we can go," Sokka said, long after she had thought he was asleep. Toph poked her head out from under the covers to hear better. "We don't have to stay."

"Why would we leave? We just got here."

"Yeah, well this thing with Keito… whatever it is; I just thought maybe you wouldn't want to stay. I mean, if you left home to get away from all the craziness…" Sokka trailed off, unsure of what he was even trying to say.

Toph rolled onto her back and smiled at the ceiling. "I left home to travel," she said. "Just like you."

Sokka snorted. "You know, actually, there is another reason I left home."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Well, there's this girl Ani, from a neighboring village. Recently she's been visiting a lot, and Gran Gran keeps hinting, and everyone gives me meaningful looks…"

"They're trying to set you up."

"Yeah. Yeah I guess so. It's just so weird; most of the other guys my age are already married, but I've never really thought about it. I don't want to be forced into a marriage just like that."

Toph was silent for a long time, then she burst out laughing. "Is that it? You wuss! You ran away from home because your grandmother wanted you to get married?"

"Hey, you've never met my Gran Gran," Sokka said defensively.

"Sokka, I've had people trying to pressure me into marriages since I went through puberty, but at least I've been man enough to face up to them and punch them in the face."

Sokka turned and squinted at Toph in the dim moonlight, trying to decide if she was telling the truth, or just making fun of him. He had never thought that Toph's life would be like that. He found it hard to imagine anyone trying to pressure Toph into anything, let alone a marriage.

"Well, I'm glad no one ever tried to pressure you into marrying me then," he said finally.

Toph laughed. "But you take my punches so well."


	46. It's Worth A Shot

_I Can Do It Without You – The Kaiser Chiefs

* * *

_

"You should try flying," Sokka suggested during breakfast the next morning. They were sitting around the table with Teo and his dad, eating porridge. The Machinist claimed it was the most nutritious food in the world – it was his own blend of cereals, and he said it was all a human being ever needed to eat.

Sokka just hoped it wasn't really the only thing he was expected to eat while he was there. By the look on Toph's face, she felt the same.

But maybe that was her reaction to his suggestion that she try taking off in one of the Machinist's flying machines that were so popular these days. She was silent for a long time after he spoke, and no one else spoke, waiting for her response. If he didn't know better, he would have thought Toph was mad, but he knew it took more than that to disturb her.

Finally she laughed. She did that a lot to him.

"That's a good one Sokka, and first thing in the morning!" she said, and slapped his shoulder, nearly sending him face first into his porridge.

Sokka shook his head. "No, I'm serious. You should try it."

Toph snorted. "Yeah, I can't steer in the air, you know?"

Sokka smiled. "Yes, I do know that," he replied. He turned to Teo and asked, "Hey Teo, you have two person machines now right?"

Teo nodded, grinning from ear to ear. He liked this idea too. "Yeah, for the tourists. They don't really want to learn how to properly use them, and it's safer that way anyway," he said. "You should try it Toph."

Toph frowned at her feet, thinking. "Hey Machinist, is it really safe?" she asked.

"Oh yes," he replied. "I've improved the design greatly since the last time you two were here; it's as safe as walking. Less traffic, less danger of crashes you know."

Toph was quiet again, and then she nodded. "Sure. Let's do it! I don't want anyone saying I'm afraid to try something new."


	47. A Flight and Dinner

_Flying – From Across the Universe Soundtrack

* * *

_

"Hoooly shit!"

Sokka leaned his head forwards so that his ear was by Toph's mouth. "What?" he asked, yelling to be heard over the wind rushing by their ears.

It had taken a while to get Toph off the mountain. It had been easy enough to get her into the contraption, but when it came time to take off, he had found himself stuck to the mountain. He had looked down and seen that Toph's feet were rooted to the ground, and he had laughed.

"Um, Toph… You're going to have to let go now," he had said. "The whole point is to get _off_ the ground."

Toph had nodded, but it took a bit more convincing, and a couple more false starts before they got off the ground. And suddenly Toph was yelling, and Sokka was worried she would hate the experience, and be mad at him for it. He wondered why he hadn't thought of this before convincing her to go for it.

"You better not crash!" she yelled.

"I'm a good driver! Trust me!"

Toph was quiet then, as she turned her face to the wind and grinned. It was terrifying, no doubt about it. She couldn't see anything; couldn't feel anything beneath her feet. She had no idea how far off the ground they were, or if they were about to crash into the side of the mountain; she didn't even know which way was up. For all she knew, they were careening out of control on a crash course with the ground.

It was exhilarating.

She was even a little disappointed when they came in to land. Sokka unhooked her from the flying machine and asked her how it was, and she fought to keep down her excitement.

It took her a second to realize it wasn't her excitement, but the contents of her stomach fighting so hard to come out. She didn't have time to find anything to vomit in, so she ended up just bending over and throwing up all over the stone at her feet.

"Oh crap Toph, I'm sorry," Sokka said, rushing to apologize. He put a hand on her shoulder, but tentatively, in case she hit him. "I didn't think it would be that bad."

Toph shook her head as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "No, that was pretty fun," she admitted. "I think I just got a little too excited." She was still shaking, and even she wasn't sure if it was the excitement or terror.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Sokka told her. If she hadn't liked it, who knows how she might have gotten her revenge. "Do you want to go again?"

Toph put her hands on her knees and breathed deeply. Finally she shook her head. "Not right now, I don't think," she said. She wasn't sure her heart could take it, or her stomach for that matter. "Let's get something to eat."

Sokka grinned as Toph straightened up and they headed down the mountain, towards the marketplace. "You know I'm always up for eating."


	48. Me And Then You

_Growing Pains – La Roux_

_

* * *

_

As they were walking back home that night they passed by some kids rolling down a hill. Sokka watched them, remembering how he had loved sliding down icy hills back in the South Pole. He thought of Aang, and the first time they had met. He turned to Toph, and he was going to suggest she try penguin sliding next, but then he remembered her request about water, quickly followed by the remembrance that she couldn't see on ice, and he kept his mouth shut.

Toph tilted her head to the side when she noticed these kids, and she smiled as an idea came to her. "Sokka, I have a great idea!" she said.

"What is it?" he asked, half excited, and half worried.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "You'll like it I promise."

When they went to bed that night she told him to get lots of sleep in preparation for her plan, so of course he spent all night lying awake, wondering and worrying about what was going to happen to him the next day.

Toph woke up feeling relaxed and refreshed. The mountain air was good for her mood, and after yesterday's excitement she had fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"You ready Sokka?" she asked over breakfast. The Machinist and Teo had had business to deal with early in the morning, but he had been kind enough to leave some porridge behind for his guests to enjoy for breakfast. Toph was so excited for her idea that she almost enjoyed the porridge this morning.

Sokka was so nervous that he hardly even noticed what he was eating.

He followed Toph to the top of the mountain and waited while she squatted and thought for a moment.

"This isn't going to work," she said at last. "There's too many people on this mountain." She held out her hand to Sokka and told him to hold on. He took her hand, and in a moment they were launched into the air, flying towards the next mountain on a pillar of rock.

Sokka gasped as Toph set him down on the ground there. "A little warning maybe?" he asked.

Toph shrugged. "Right sorry. Whatever, you know you can trust me," she said and patted him on the back.

"So was that your plan?" he asked, and Toph shook her head.

"No way, this plan is so much better," she said, and she explained. Sokka nodded along to her explanation, and when she was finished he grinned.

"You really are quite brilliant," he told her, and she blushed a little at the compliment. She was really quite pretty, when she did that.

Sokka frowned at himself. He sounded like Keito.

"Ok, you ready Sokka?" she asked, and Sokka nodded. He held out his arms and Toph wrapped him up in a ball of earth. "Secure?" she called, and he replied affirmative. "Can you breathe?" she asked then, and he gave her the same answer.

Toph grinned and wrapped herself in a ball of earth as well. Once she was ready she got herself rolling, and then did the same for Sokka in his ball.

It was hard to explain, but the feeling of rolling down a mountain in a ball of earth was unlike anything else in the world. She could see the world flipping up and down and back and forth, and possibly for the first time in her life, she felt dizzy.

Toph reached the bottom first, and she quickly burst out of her ball so she could catch Sokka when he reached the bottom. He was laughing as she let him out, but then he leaned over and vomited in a nearby bush.

"Ah! Sorry Sokka!" she said.

Sokka held out his hand as he finished emptying his stomach, and then he laughed again. He wiped his mouth and stood up to face Toph with a smile. "Don't be sorry Toph – that was awesome!"

Toph laughed. "Good! Well, I guess now we're even."


	49. On The Road Once More

_I Only Want To Be With You – Dusty Springfield_

* * *

They said goodbye to their friends a few days later, having decided on their next destination. They got a ride with a merchant on his way east from the temple, and once again they hit the road, just the two of them.

"You're not too disappointed we don't have a third traveling buddy are you?" Toph asked, when Sokka had been silent for a solid ten minutes. She wasn't' sure why she had ever thought she wanted Sokka to be quiet.

Sokka thought about it for a moment. He remembered Keito squeezing into his tent with him when it was raining, and how Sokka had been left out of their training sessions, and then he remembered Keito going on about Toph's beauty, and he remembered how he had thought, at one point, that Keito and Toph might become a couple.

He shrugged. "I'm not really disappointed," he said. "I think it's better with just the two of us. Less people to get along with."

Toph grinned. "Good. I don't think Keito really liked me anyway."

Sokka frowned. "What are talking about? He _adored_ you. He idolized you!"

"Yeah, like I said; I don't think he really liked me."

"Ah, I see what you're saying." Sokka rubbed his chin, and then he nodded. "Well, you're not a very likeable person you know."

He thought Toph might laugh and punch him, but when he turned to her she looked serious.

"I'm really glad I'm travelling with you Sokka, and that you're my friend. I mean… it's good that you understand me, that I don't mean any harm when I…" She blushed furiously and growled at her own inability to communicate.

Sokka understood anyway. He grinned and threw his arm around her shoulder. "Aw… you're making me blush!"

Toph sighed in desperation. She supposed it was next to impossible for both of them to be serious at the same time. Well, unless the world needed saving.

Sokka patted her head. "It's okay; I do understand," he said. "You don't have to try to explain; I know how much that hurts you. And you know, I'm glad to have you too Toph. You know, when you say I'm capable, it somehow means a lot more than when anyone else says so."

"Don't go getting all sappy on me now," Toph warned.

"Oh, I'll do it!" Sokka said, letting his body go limp and leaning on her. "Just you see how sappy I can get!"

Toph laughed and pushed him over. He fell right out of the back of the cart and had to run to catch up with her again. Toph held out her hand blindly and he caught hold and she pulled him back up.

"Don't go trying that again," she told him, pointing a finger in his general direction.

Sokka held his hand to his heart and promised. "No more sappiness. Just let me sit here beside you and I will be good."

He sat and looked at her for a bit, safe in the knowledge that she couldn't see him with her feet hanging over the edge of the cart. He could hear Keito in his head, blathering on about her charms. Sokka frowned and shook his head to get Keito out. He already knew all about Toph, but he knew about her real charms – her tactlessness, and her super awesome ideas, and her sense of humor.

He was glad Keito wasn't around anymore. Or, he was just glad Keito hadn't taken Toph away from him.

Toph suddenly smiled, and Sokka jumped, thinking she had somehow heard his thoughts, but she said, "You know, I'm kind of going to miss Teo, but man, am I glad I don't have to eat anymore of that awful porridge!"


	50. Some People Say Birthdays Are A Big Deal

_A Million Ways To Be Cruel – Ok Go_

* * *

"Hey Toph guess what?"

"What?" Toph asked flatly. One thing about sharing her 'tent' with Sokka was that he liked to talk, even after they said goodnight. He often piped up long after she thought he was asleep. Secretly she loved their little sleepovers, but she always did her best to act surly, and Sokka seemed to take her reticence as encouragement. At least he usually had something funny to say.

"It's my birthday tomorrow!" he said.

"Wow. That's amazing Sokka," she replied sarcastically. She rolled over then, and asked, "What day is it again?"

"It's tomorrow," he repeated. "Do you listen to me at all?"

"No, I mean the date?"

"Oh, it's the sixth."

"Huh. I'm seventeen now," she said.

"It was your birthday and you didn't even tell me?" Sokka asked indignantly.

"I forgot," Toph explained.

"When was it?"

"A couple of weeks ago. It was just after we met Keito I think," she said. The days sort of melded together. Maybe her birthday had been the night they were at the hot springs – that would have been a good birthday.

"That's it!" Sokka said angrily. "We're getting a cake at the next town!"

"Sweet!"

"Yes, literally," Sokka said, snorting at the pun. Toph rolled her eyes. Only Sokka and old men thought puns were funny. He huffed at her then and rolled over to face the wall. "And now I'm going to sulk because you didn't tell me about your birthday."

"But I didn't even tell myself about it!" Toph argued. "I would have told you if I'd remembered."

"Would you have Toph? Really?" Sokka asked.

"Sure…"

Sokka sighed. "You didn't even offer to bake me a cake," he mumbled.

Toph laughed and patted his shoulder. He surpassed himself with silliness sometimes. "If I could cook I would bake you a cake," she told him. "But in case you forgot once again, it's not possible."

"Nothing's impossible Toph," he said. He fumbled in the dark until he was holding her shoulders. "If you just believe!"

"You really want me to bake you a cake?" she asked. She was used to sleeping next to Sokka by now, but he didn't usually touch her at all, and she was a little nervous for some reason. She reminded herself it was just Sokka and forced herself to act normal.

Sokka had the same sort of realization at the same time and he pulled his hands back into his sleeping bag. "…No. You're right. It's probably best if you didn't."

"Right."

"Besides, we don't have a kitchen anyway."

"So much for believing."


	51. But There Is No Denying She's Short

_Birthday Party – Pixies Three

* * *

_

"Tonight we're going to celebrate!" Sokka announced, raising his arm in the air heroically. They had reached a town in the morning, and Sokka was all hyped up about their birthdays; he rushed to the bakery before anything else. "First – the cake!"

Toph shrugged and sighed happily at his antics. It had been a long time since she had really enjoyed a birthday celebration. Since the war her birthdays had been excuses for nobles to get together, for old women to parade their eligible sons in front of her. Once the world found out the Bei Fong family had a daughter, it was like the money signs flashed in their eyes.

"What kind of cake do you like best?" Sokka asked as they stood together in front of the bakery display.

"Mm, I like chocolate."

"I like strawberries," Sokka said. He rubbed his face as he thought. "Would it be possible to get a chocolate strawberry cake?" he asked the attendant.

She was a pretty young girl, and she smiled invitingly at Sokka. It seemed unlikely that he was this surly little girl's boyfriend anyway. Maybe they were distant cousins or something. "We can certainly do that," she replied. "Just give us a couple of hours and we'll have it ready for you!"

Sokka smiled winningly back and nodded. "That sounds lovely," he told her.

Toph grinned and rubbed her hands together, ignorant of the two exchanging smiles across the counter. "That does sound delicious! This is why I say you're the great ideas guy Sokka."

"Sokka? Are you Sokka, Sokka of the southern water tribe?" the girl asked, and Toph immediately regretted saying anything.

'Here we go again,' she thought, and she moved towards the door. "I'm going to go wait outside," she said. "I'll find some streamers or something."

"So what's the cake for?" the attendant asked. "Is it your birthday?"

"Why yes it is," Sokka replied. "Toph and I are celebrating our birthdays tonight!"

"Oh, that's Toph Bei Fong?"

Sokka nodded. "In the flesh," he said proudly.

The attendant stared after her. "She's awfully small isn't she?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Hard to believe she's such a powerful bender."

Sokka shrugged, beginning to feel defensive of Toph. "Well, you know, Aang was a little shrimp when he saved the world. When we saved the world. Size isn't everything. Anyway, I should probably let you get to work on that cake," he said, and he went out after Toph.


	52. Happy Birthday: Cheers!

_Fanfare - Galactic_

_

* * *

_

"Happy Birthday Toph!"

"Happy Birthday Sokka!"

Toph held up her cup and waited for Sokka to clink his against hers.

"So… I'm a little surprised you didn't invite that pretty little bakery girl to celebrate with us," Toph said casually, as Sokka cut into their lovely chocolate strawberry cake.

"Why would you be surprised about that?" Sokka asked. He passed Toph a huge slice of cake and cut another for himself. He had said earlier that he was determined they would eat the whole cake between the two of them. They had both agreed this was a great idea.

"Sokka, passing up a chance to hit on a pretty lady? Of course I'm surprised."

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one who brought a groupie along," he said.

"Actually, that_ was_ you. You were the one who invited him," Toph pointed out.

Sokka held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "Let's not fight over trivial matters!" he said. "It's our birthday! We've got a cake to eat!"


	53. Happy Birthday: Regrets

_A Good Idea At The Time – Ok Go

* * *

_

Toph clutched at her tummy and moaned. "Why Sokka, why?" she wailed.

Sokka just shook his head, rolling about in the same pain. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Yeah, seemed like a great idea to me," Toph agreed. She rolled over to face Sokka. "But _you're_ the good ideas guy – your ideas are supposed to be good!"

Sokka reached over to pat Toph's shoulder. "For this one, I apologize," he said, and with a groan he rolled onto his back.

"I will never eat a cake again!" Toph vowed. Her stomach growled at her, and it wasn't from hunger. She wondered if her stomach would ever forgive her for this.

"But it was so delicious!" Sokka said pitiably.

"Yeah… It was totally worth it."

Sokka nodded his head in agreement. They spent that morning sleeping off their cake pains, but it had been so delicious. "Totally worth it."


	54. You Better Not Walk!

_Standing On The Shore – Empire of the Sun_

_

* * *

_

They decided to go to the beach next, and work their way south along the coastline. The way through the mountains was faster, but harder, and after all, they were on vacation; they were going to enjoy themselves.

They lay on the beach, enjoying the sun and relaxing. The beachside town of Farkay was one of those places that tripled in population over the summer, and despite its rather remote location in the world, it attracted plenty of tourists. There was a ferry to and from the town, for those who were so inclined, but of course Sokka and Toph would be taking the long way around, on dry land.

Sokka watched girls going by in bikinis, and see through beach-y skirts and then he turned to look at Toph. Toph didn't even bother wearing a swimsuit to the beach; it's not like she would go swimming. He had thought of explaining to her that that didn't mean she couldn't wear a swimsuit anyway - it's not like everyone else wearing one was going to swim - but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

Sokka smiled and leaned back on his elbows. On days like this he definitely did not miss home. The beaches in the South Pole left something to be desired.

"Psst Sokka, watch this," Toph said quietly, and he watched her disappear into the sand. He shook his head; watching Toph sink into earth no longer impressed him, not even a little.

He noticed a couple of ladies on the beach looking his way and he waved to them, giving them his most dashing smile. They giggled and leaned their heads together, but before Sokka had a chance to make another move, he noticed a rippling in the sand at their feet. They noticed it too, moments later, when Toph's voice boomed out across the beach.

"Run, don't walk from…. The Sand Monster!"

Toph burst out of the sand then, or rather, a huge vaguely fishlike sand monster jumped out of the beach, with Toph surely at its center. The lovely young women Sokka had just waved at screamed and ran away, along with most of the other beach goers nearby

Sokka watched as the sand moster raised its hands to its head and wiggled its fingers and blew a raspberry in their direction. He fell onto his back laughing hysterically and the sand monster melted away, leaving a giggling Toph lying on the beach in a similar condition.

People soon realized it wasn't a real monster and started trickling back, grumbling about 'kids these days'. A couple of guys gave Toph a high five.

The young ladies walked past again, muttering, "How childish."

Toph sat down next to Sokka, who was still laughing a little. They knew they were childish, and they loved it.

They got kicked off the beach soon after, but they weren't bothered. They planned to spend the next few weeks on beaches, all the way down the coast.

And a good prank was always appreciated.


	55. He Really Doesn't Get It

_Paper Planes – M.I.A._

_

* * *

_

"Let's go to Wuhai, I hear they have a great collection of paintings!"

"Yeah Sokka, that sounds like a great idea," Toph said drily.

Sokka flinched as he realized his mistake once again. "Oh. Right. Sorry Toph – we'll go someplace else."

Toph cracked a smile and shook her head. "No, we're not going to let blindness stop us from doing anything we want! Otherwise we'd be rather limited in our choices. Besides I can always find ways to amuse myself."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Or I can go along with you to the gallery," Toph said. "That could be fun too."

Sokka sighed melodramatically. "I feel like any choice we make is a bad choice."

He looked up as a shadow passed over the sun, and he realized he recognized that shadow.

"Look it's Appa!" he exclaimed, grabbing Toph's arm and pointing.

Toph burst out laughing.


	56. Less Awkward Reunion

_Back In My Arms Again – Diana Ross_

_

* * *

_

They hurried to meet up with Aang at the next town. Sokka even agreed to go for a ride on one of Toph's landslides, in order to get there on time.

They found Aang surrounded by happy villagers, having just saved the town from being destroyed by a previously dormant volcano. No one had even realized it was a volcano, until it suddenly erupted. It was lucky for the village that Aang had been nearby, and everyone knew it.

Sokka hung back, but Toph waded right into the crowd shouting. "Twinkle toes! Hey buddy!"

Aang appeared above the crowd moments later, jumping above the people to look for Toph. He was still pretty short, though he was a head above Toph. He didn't see Toph at first, but he did notice Sokka, standing on the edge of the crowd, and he waved happily.

"Excuse me please!" he said to the people around him, and he jumped over their heads, landing on Sokka in a flying hug. "Hey buddy!"

"Good to see you too Aang!"

Toph appeared again then, with an angry expression. "Oh sure, go for Sokka first, when I was the one who actually went in to see you!" she grumbled.

Aang turned and gave Toph a big hug. There weren't many people who would dare do such a thing; in fact, there were more people in the world who would dare punch Toph than who would hug her without permission.

"Where's Katara?" Toph asked.

Sokka frowned, experiencing déjà vu.

Aang gestured towards the crowd, and soon Katara pushed her way out, smiling and jumping on Sokka.

"Hi you guys! Never expected to see you here! What are you doing all the way out here?" Katara said. She added more quietly, to Sokka, "And together?" Sokka ignored her implication.

"We're just on a little trip around the Earth Kingdom," Sokka explained. "I had to get away from Gran-Gran for a bit."

"How long is a bit?" Katara asked. Toph and Aang were wrestling on the ground nearby, bonding or something.

Sokka scratched his head. He hadn't given much thought to how long he'd been away from home yet. "It's been some months, I guess. Maybe four? Or… no, I think it's been longer. Probably five."

"Hm. We're actually on our way home," Katara told him. "We were just coming back from the North Pole when we saw the volcano erupting."

"Oh? Did something happen back home?" Sokka asked.

"No, not that I know of," she replied. "It's just…" She turned to look at Aang and shook her head. "I'll tell you some other time."


	57. Aang Doesn't Miss Anything

_I Should Have Been Watching You - Hayden_

_

* * *

_

They sat on the mayor's porch, watching the sun setting over the sea. Almost every house in town had a porch facing the water. Sokka looked around and though it would be a nice place to retire. But then he remembered the volcano and had second thoughts.

He thought of home, and of the sunsets there. When he looked at Katara she was staring absently at the sky, absorbed in thought. There was something different about her and Aang, even he could tell. He wondered what had happened.

"Hey Toph, do you want to go to the South Pole with them?"

Toph leaned her head towards Sokka when he spoke. She didn't answer him at first, and he rushed to convince her.

"We'll have parties with the tribe, and we can go penguin sledding. It'll be fun!"

Toph nodded. "Sure. I mean, I tried flying; I don't see why I can't go to the South Pole too. If you guys don't mind," she said.

"That would be fun!" Katara said, smiling. "You should come!"

"Wait a minute," Aang said. "You tried flying?"


	58. The Reason For Separation

_Alright – The Lucy Nation

* * *

_

Katara and Sokka sat up late together. Sokka wanted to know what had Katara so far away, and she thought he deserved to know. She thought he was the only one she could tell, the only one who would understand, who wouldn't blame her.

"Do you know how old I was when Aang and I had our first kiss?" she asked.

"I can't say I paid that close attention to you two," Sokka replied.

Katara shook her head. "It's a rhetorical question, bonehead. You don't have to talk right now; just listen."

Sokka nodded. It was easy to be with Katara; she just let you know what to do.

"I was fourteen. Aang was twelve years old."

Sokka had a funny thought, but he kept quiet. If it had been Toph he was listening to, he would have said something, but Katara and Toph had very different personalities. And then, if it was Toph he was listening to, she wouldn't be talking about kissing Aang in the first place.

Katara leaned forward and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what to do Sokka," she said softly. "I told Aang we should take a break from each other, and he looked so hurt, but…"

"Take a break? What does that mean?" Sokka asked. "Did you break up with Aang?"

Katara shook her head, but she didn't look at him. "No, I didn't break up with him. I love Aang," she said. "I want to stay with him. But I feel like it's not fair of me to do so. I feel selfish. And sometimes I look at him and I realize how young twelve is."

She lifted her head and looked at Sokka. She had tears on her cheeks, and Sokka got the feeling they were tears she had been holding back for a long time.

"I mean, you can't make a decision like that when you're fourteen, let alone twelve years old!" she said, spluttering a little. Sokka leaned towards her and she reached out to receive his embrace. He hated seeing her like this, especially when there was nothing he could do about it.

"I told him we should take some time to ourselves, to talk to other people," Katara said into Sokka's shoulder. "Maybe he'll find someone else. We're just not the same people we were as children. Children can't be expected to make these choices."

Sokka shook his head and smoothed Katara's hair down. "No, they can't," he agreed. "We'll go home with you."

Katara nodded and hugged her brother tighter. "Thanks Sokka."


	59. Homecoming

_Ice Age – Hawksley Workman

* * *

_

Aang dropped them off at the South Pole a couple days later. They had to make another stop along the way to save some people from an angry Skunk Bear, but other than that the journey was uneventful. Toph was her usual, cheerful/surly self, and she helped to ease a lot of the awkwardness of the situation.

It was late when they finally arrived, and there weren't many people out, but Sokka recognized a small figure standing in the snow. Katara jumped off Appa and right into her Gran-Gran's arms. Sokka stayed back to help Toph off Appa's back and across the ice. Toph held tightly to his arm as they walked to meet his grandmother, unused to the ice, and to being blind. Sokka almost felt bad for bringing her there, but he reminded himself that Toph never did anything she didn't want to, not anymore.

It was strange having her depend on him. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with it, not like this.

"Welcome home you wayward children!" Gran-Gran cried. Pakku stood beside her with his hands on his hips, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Sokka gave his Gran-Gran a hug, and turned to introduce Toph.

"Toph, this is our Gran-Gran. Gran-Gran, Toph Bei Fong."

Toph put her hands together and bowed, slightly to the left of Gran-Gran. "I'm very pleased to meet you," she said.

Gran-Gran shook her head. "This is not what I expected."

"Too short?" Sokka asked.

"Too timid! I expected a Saber-Tooth Moose-Lion and you bring me a kitten!"

"Geez, you try to make a good impression…" Toph muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Gran-Gran's heard too much about you to make a good impression now," Sokka told her.

"Well, in that case," Toph said and held out her hand. "I hope I can live up to your expectations. Though Saber-Tooth Moose-Lions are not as cool as Badger Moles."

Sokka noticed that although she was trying to hide it, Toph was shivering like crazy, and nearly frozen solid, and he suggested they go inside. Even residents of the poles didn't stay outside when it got dark.

"You must be hungry! We'll make a big supper; it'll warm you up," Gran-Gran told them as she ushered everyone to her house. "Sorry the whole village didn't come, but you never gave us any warning."


	60. GranGran Tells It Like It Is

_Stay With Me Baby - Duffy

* * *

_

Aang stayed for supper (including stewed sea prunes, a delicacy Toph had yet to enjoy – surprisingly, she didn't hate them) but he got up to leave soon afterwards.

"Where are you going?" Gran-Gran asked. "You better be going out to take a piss!"

Toph chuckled. She enjoyed Gran-Gran's humor; she hoped they would get along. From Sokka's description of his grandmother, she hadn't expected to enjoy the old woman's company this much.

"Well, actually, I was going to hit the road," Aang said. "You know, lots of Avatar stuff to do…"

"Nonsense! You can stay the night at least! I want to see my granddaughter for a little while longer."

"Um…" Aang couldn't answer; he looked sideways at Katara, and Katara told her grandmother quietly that she wouldn't be going with Aang.

"Well good!" Gran-Gran said. Sokka winced, but she went on, "It'll be good for you to be home for a little while. Not everyone can keep up with your crazy pace you know," she told Aang.

Aang rubbed his head, and he sat down again. "Well, I guess so."

They sat up talking long into the night, and everyone fell asleep around the fireplace. Toph wasn't used to one-room homes; she wasn't used to sleeping surrounded by other people. She liked that about this place; it really did feel homey.

If only she didn't feel so small and lost without her sight.


	61. The Ultimate Goal

_The Crowd – Roy Orbison_

_

* * *

_

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and everyone went out to see the Avatar off. Everyone who hadn't known about their arrival was there for Aang's departure at least.

Aang jumped up onto Appa's back and waved goodbye. He looked back at the empty saddle and frowned – he had expected it to be empty.

"Toph, you almost forgot your trunk!" he said, and he brought it down for her. She was still holding Sokka's arm, and she smiled.

"Oh, I didn't forget," she told him. "I was just testing you Twinkletoes. You still got it," she said, and she winked at Aang, or at least, she winked at the guy behind him on the right. Her aim was a little off.

Aang shook his head and ruffled Toph's hair. "Alright then. Goodbye everybody!"

He hopped up onto Appa's head and waved goodbye again. Sokka noticed as Aang turned his face away, how his expression changed, how sad he looked. When he looked at Katara to see if she had noticed, she wasn't looking at Aang, but her expression matched his. Sokka sighed; he understood why Katara had chosen to separate from Aang, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that neither of them wanted it.

"Love is stupid," Toph muttered under her breath. Sokka looked down at her in surprise – he hadn't been sure how much she knew – and he had a sudden urge to hug her.

"Yeah."

The village slowly dissipated, going back to their tasks. They weren't as excited about Sokka and Katara as the Avatar, and there would be a party that night anyway. The people of the village were very practical people.

Katara went to Toph's trunk to take it back to Gran-Gran's igloo, but when she tried to lift it she found it was much heavier than she expected.

"Oof! What's in this thing – rocks?" Katara asked.

"Well, yeah," Toph said. She motioned to Sokka to bring her over to the trunk and opened it up. It was full to the top with dirt. Toph grinned as she stuck her hand in.

"Poor Appa," Katara said, shaking her head at Toph.

"Yeah, I felt kind of bad for the big puff ball," Toph said, "but then I thought – he has to carry Sokka anyway."

"If you're just going to stick your hand in it, you didn't need to bring so much," Sokka told her, ignoring her jab.

Toph shook her head at Sokka. For an ideas guy, he really didn't think sometimes. "I'm not going to just stick my hand in it," she said. In one swooping motion she pulled the dirt from the trunk and spread it across the ground around her, and once again she could see. It was definitely limited, but it worked. "Ta-dah! I was thinking, since I can't see on ice, but I did want to come here, and I came up with a solution. How's that for an idea?"

Katara clapped. "I think it's brilliant."

"It is a good idea," Gran-Gran agreed. "Though it's not very attractive."

Toph turned and took a bow. "It's what I do best – unattractive, yet effective."

Sokka frowned, scratching his brow. "Why didn't you bring this out last night, instead of holding on to me and sliding around blindly?"

Katara rolled her eyes at him, and Toph shrugged. "I didn't want to be rude," she said, though of course, this was a lie.

Toph's ultimate goal in life was to be rude after all.


	62. Fun in the Sun  and Ice

_Good Rockin' Tonight – Roy Brown_

_

* * *

_

Sokka and Katara took Toph out penguin sledding. Toph had a little trouble – she caught the penguin just fine, but then she had to sled down blindly, since penguins don't slide very well on dirt. They then had to lead her back to her pile of dirt before going home. Well, after sledding down the hill a few more times.

Katara seemed more cheerful while they were sledding. It gave her something else to think about.

When they got back to the village they had to help set up for the party. As a guest Toph got to hang out with the kids and keep them out of the way – a task she was well suited to. Many of the children had never seen so much dirt in their life, and Toph could turn it into roller coasters and earthquakes too. After hanging out with Toph, the kids went home that night asking their parents if they could go to the Earth Kingdom, and they had to be told many times that it wasn't always like that before they would give up the idea.

And who knows, maybe Toph inspired some of them to go out and search for their own adventure one day.

Toph asked Gran-Gran and Pakku if it would be all right for her to cover the floor of the party with earth, and they said yes, so she got to see the crowd that turned out for it. The building was packed to the rafters, despite not even having rafters. Everyone was happy to have Sokka and Katara back, and they were interested in Toph Bei Fong. Besides, everybody loves a party.

They stayed up all night again, eating and dancing and laughing. Toph had never been to such a fun party before – only stuffy, formal balls - and she loved it. There was a band at one end, with ever changing members, and with everyone dancing she thought it was a good thing she had the ground covered in earth anyway, or they might have broken through the ice.

When she went to bed that night, under a pile of furs thicker than anyone else's, her feet were still tapping to the beat, and she was still smiling.

Sokka snuck a peek at Toph and saw that she was smiling, and he smiled too. He was really glad she was enjoying herself; he had been a little worried at first. He turned to Katara then, and though she wasn't quite smiling, her face was calm and she looked like she was sleeping soundly. He sighed happily and lay back in bed.

It was good to be home after all.


	63. Ah, Home Sweet Home

_Tropical Ice-Land – The Fiery Furnaces

* * *

_

A few days later Hakoda returned to the village. He and some others had gone on a trip to a neighboring village, and they returned with guests. The Village was the biggest town in the South Pole now, but the people traveled more freely than they had in previous years, with water benders returning to the South Pole, and no more fear of prosecution.

"Katara! Sokka! You're back!" Hakoda rushed to greet his children as soon as he got off the boat. He stopped and smiled when he saw the small earthbender girl standing with them. "And you brought Toph with you?"

"Hello again!" Toph greeted him with a wave. When Hakoda looked confused by the dirt spread around her, Sokka explained.

"It helps her see."

"Oh. Right."

To everyone's delight, another party was planned, this time to celebrate the friendship between villages. It was set for a few days later, so that the men and women who had gone to visit other villages would be back, and they could welcome more guests.

"My house isn't big enough for all of you," Gran-Gran said, upon Hakoda's return. "You can go stay with Bato for now," she told her son, patting his cheek fondly.

That night Hakoda and Bato had dinner at her house, and once again they shared stories until late into the night. Gran-Gran and Pakku fell asleep while Katara was telling a story about meeting one of the remaining dragons, and still there were more stories to tell. Katara had been away for so long, and been so many places with Aang, that she could go on all night, all week even, and everyone else had plenty of stories to tell as well.

Toph fell asleep early that night, lulled by the sound of Sokka's voice. He was telling stories she'd already experienced, and tonight she didn't correct him when he embellished – she just let him go ahead.

In the end, everyone just fell asleep where they sat in Gran-Gran's house after all.


	64. A Child on the Ice

_Swallowed By The Sea - Coldplay

* * *

_

Toph stood out in the middle of the ice, breathing deeply of the cold, clear air. The air was sharp out here, in the south Pole. She heard a roar in the distance, and though she had never seen one yet, she knew it was a tiger seal. Silence descended again over the frozen desert and Toph sighed. The silence here was not like Gaoling at all, or anywhere in the Earth Kingdom. Instead of the buzz of people in the distance, or the sound of the slow movements of the earth, all she could hear was the cracking of the ice as it shifted and melted and froze again.

It was strange, standing out on the ice like this. She was as good as blind, out here with nothing around her. She could see a flat disk stretching out around herself, but that was it. It was a little bit like flying, she thought, except there was no wind in her face. Maybe it was more like floating then.

"Toph!"

She turned towards the sound of Katara's voice, and soon Katara ran into Toph's sight.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Katara asked. "What if you got lost? How did you expect to find your way back to the Village?"

Toph shrugged. "By sound I guess," she said. "I'm not that far away."

Katara put a hand on Toph's shoulder. "Spoken like someone who's never lost anyone in a blizzard," she muttered under her breath, but not so quiet that Toph couldn't hear. "Please let someone know next time you come out here. You had us all in a frenzy."

"Sorry, I never meant to make you worry," Toph said softly. Strange, how irritated it made her when her parents worried over her, and yet when Katara said the same things it didn't bother her nearly so much.

Maybe she was growing up. Heaven forbid.


	65. There's A Difference

_The Longest Time – Billy Joel

* * *

_

Katara was picking up Sokka's dirty clothing when she found them. She had agreed to do his laundry, and in exchange he was mending her clothing for her. Traveling with Aang had not been easy on her clothes, and Sokka had gotten the worse end of the deal, but he hadn't quite realized it yet.

"What's all this?" she wondered out loud, as the papers fell all over the floor.

Sokka looked up from his corner where he was mending clothes. He was starting to see how violent Katara was with clothes, and he regretted not getting more from their bargain. He also regretted not hiding his papers better. "Nothing!" he said, getting up and quickly trying to stop her from looking at them, but it was too late.

"Sokka, what _is_ all this?" Katara asked again softly, as she leafed through page after page of Sokka's drawings. There were a few of other people and places, but the vast majority of them were portraits of Toph.

Sokka blushed and shrugged. He waited for Katara to say something cutting about his drawing skills, but she was silent as she looked through them all. There were several months' worth of drawings there; it was a lot to look through.

"You know, you've actually gotten quite good," Katara said, as she reached the more recent pictures. "You've definitely captured Toph's aura."

She was holding a picture of Toph from a few weeks ago, just after they'd left the Northern Air Temple. They had been camped out in a cave and it had been raining all day. Sokka had refused to travel through a tunnel to avoid the rain, and Toph had been frustrated with him.

"You don't need to lie," Sokka said, going back to his sewing. "And put those away."

"No, I mean it, this is good!" Katara told him, and she held up another portrait he'd done of Toph. "I'm not saying they're the best I've ever seen, but you've improved so much Sokka! I am honestly impressed."

"Well thanks, now could you please put them away?" Sokka asked. He didn't know why he hadn't burned the whole lot of them. He had considered it actually, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had put so much work, so much love into his drawings, no matter how good – or bad – they were.

"Have you thanked Toph?" Katara asked slyly. "For being your muse."

Sokka shook his head vigorously. "Of course not! She'd kill me. Actually – she just might kill me. Throw me down a deep crevasse or something…" he shuddered at the thought of Toph discovering his sketches.

"How'd you get away with it then?"

"I told her I was writing in my journal."

Katara kicked up her feet and laughed. "She must have torn you apart for that!" she shrieked. "You'd really go through something so embarrassing to keep this from her?"

"When the reality is much more embarrassing? Of course," Sokka said.

Katara kept laughing, and eventually she calmed down, and she lay on the floor quietly. Sokka mended her socks peacefully for a bit.

"I found her out in the middle of the ice," she said finally.

"Do you think she's unhappy here?" Sokka asked.

Katara sat up. "I don't think it's that exactly, but you know, not everyone has been welcoming to her."

Sokka frowned; he hadn't heard about this before. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know Ani came in with the last ship," Katara said, and Sokka nodded. He did know that, though he tried to ignore it. That was part of the reason he was sitting inside today mending clothing, instead of going out in the Village.

"Ani and her friends have been harassing Toph," Katara said. "That in itself doesn't worry me; Toph can take care of herself. But it's not just those girls, some of the older villagers complain about her. They don't like her attitude, and they especially don't like her dirt. I thought it was funny seeing people slip on dirt, but I guess not everyone is amused."

"She really isn't a likeable person," Sokka muttered. He wished he'd known about the trouble Toph was getting herself into earlier. He was glad Katara had told him about it; Toph never would.

Katara smiled at him. "No, but she's just so loveable right?"


	66. Toph Isn't Exactly Catty

_Sleeping Dogs – Merril Bainbridge

* * *

_

Toph had never experienced being cornered by angry girlfriends before. She had been cornered by big men with weapons, and by soldiers, and other variations on the theme, but never a gang of girls – not the non-warrior type. It made her feel like laughing a little – she wondered if it would be considered playing dirty if she used earth bending on them. Would it be considered dirty fighting if she used her fists?

"It will never work between you two you know," a girl was saying. She was one of Ani's friends, and along with Ani and a couple others they had caught Toph alone and cornered her by the wall, in a private little corner of the Village. "Just like with his other Earth Nation girlfriend, what's her name…"

"Suki, her name is Suki," Toph supplied the answer. Being in this situation made her realize how much easier it was to fight an opponent with fists, with earth. Not that she was really trying to fight these girls.

"Right, whatever. It just can't work out okay? You're too different; you live too far apart. That's why people should just marry within their groups."

"Just don't get in the way," Ani said.

"Are you done?" Toph asked.

"If you understand, then I guess we are done."

"Yeah, yeah, stop your chattering little monkeys," Toph said. "I'm not interested in hearing it anymore. I wasn't interested in the first place actually."

"You little bitch! Don't you get it?"

"I get it. Stay away from Sokka," Toph said. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. "But if he's walking this way, then what am I supposed to do about it?"

The girls all turned to look for Sokka, who was in fact approaching. "Oh! Hello Sokka!" Ani greeted him. Toph rolled her eyes – she would much rather face the Boulder then these girls. His words were much more interesting.

"Good morning Ani, ladies. Hey Toph, Katara has been looking for you," Sokka told her. "Something about dressing you for the party."

Toph sighed. "Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so. She was also talking about bribing you with candy," he added, as consolation. Toph shrugged and went on her way, ignoring the girls standing nearby.

She heard Sokka talking as she left.

"Ani, can I talk to you?"


	67. Could This Be It?

_Calculation Theme – Metric

* * *

_

A big metal ship pulled up to the Village, the day before the celebration. It was full of more adventurous tourists, the type who were willing to brave freezing weather for the stunning scenery and wilderness of the South Pole. As a tourist destination, it was less popular than the North Pole, but they still did alright.

It was good timing after all; the more the merrier, and the ship's arrival meant there would be more and various food for the party too.

The night of the party arrived, and the turnout was incredible. Sokka thought about what the Village had been during the war, and when he compared that to this view of the Village, full of people and laughter, it nearly brought a tear to his eye.

"Stop sitting around crying to yourself and join the party," Katara urged, and he complied with pleasure.

The food was delicious, the company was good, and there were so many people that he even managed to avoid Ani for the whole night. Though, after the talk they'd had the other day, she was probably avoiding him too.

He was a little startled to find Toph surrounded by a gang of guys. He was going to ask her to dance, but when he saw her like that he lost his nerve. She said something about sneezing and the guys all laughed. Well, as long as she was enjoying herself…

"Sokka, why are you sneaking around like that?" Toph called.

Sokka flinched. He looked down at his feet and saw that he had stepped on her earth after all. "I'm just enjoying the party," he said.

"Kang here read your book!" she told him, gesturing at one of her admirers. He was wearing fire nation style clothing, and Sokka noticed with dismay that he was very good looking.

"I thought it was strange, how you made such an adventure seem so mundane," Kang told Sokka. "I mean, who wants to know about the Avatar going to school, when he's on a journey to save the world? You should just write about the battles!"

"I was trying to humanize the journey…" Sokka replied lamely. He wondered, did Toph really like this meathead?

"I'm going to get something to drink," Sokka said, having decided this Kang character wasn't worth his time. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh I'll get it!" said a young man in earth nation clothing. He jumped to his feet and followed Sokka to the refreshment table. "She's really great!" he said. "A lot of fun!"

Sokka nodded absently. He was thinking of Keito, and reassuring himself in a way.

He decided not to go back to Toph. He wasn't needed anyway. He went to find his sister instead. He found her surrounded by young men too, and he nearly wept.

"Where are all my admirers?" he wondered. Katara saw him then, and she jumped to her feet.

"Oh Sokka! Gran-Gran wants me does she? Okay, lead the way!" Katara said loudly and pushed Sokka back through the crowd. "Good timing," she said, once they were away.

"Oh yes, I know how annoying admirers can be," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Aw Sokka, are you missing out on the loving?" Katara asked, putting her arm around her brother. "Why don't you go find Toph?"

"I did," Sokka replied. "She had plenty of 'loving' of her own."

"Oh dear, that's not good," Katara said, and she frowned.

"Why not? Toph deserves admirers too. She deserves them more than me, anyway."

"Don't give up Sokka," Katara urged.

Sokka waved her off. "Have a drink with me," he said, and they went to the drink table again.

He found Toph again much later that night. Kang was still with her, but her other admirers weren't around. Sokka frowned when he saw her weaving about on her feet, and even more when he saw Kang reach out to hold her up.

"Toph, are you drunk?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Sokka! Buddy ole' pal!" Toph greeted him, reaching out to him. "I've been looking for you! And no, I'm pretty sure I'm not drunk."

As she leaned closer to him, Sokka could smell the alcohol on her breath and he glared at Kang. "Did you give her alcohol?" he asked.

"It must have been Lee," Kang said. "I didn't do anything!"

"Come on Toph, let's go outside for a bit," Sokka said, taking her hand. Toph nodded and followed him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kang asked, stepping forward.

Toph turned and rolled her eyes at him. Sokka wondered absently where she could have learned to roll her eyes. "He just said we're going outside," she said. "Maybe if you stopped flexing your muscles for a second you could hear other people over the noise."

Sokka pulled Toph away quickly before she started a brawl. He wasn't surprised that drunken Toph would be the type.

The air outside was freezing, but it smelled sweet after the smell of sweaty bodies inside, and Sokka breathed deeply. He realized he was still holding Toph's hand and dropped it.

"Feel better?" he asked, and Toph nodded.

"Thanks Sokka."

They stood in silence for a bit, and soon Toph started to shiver. "Where's your coat?" Sokka asked.

"I left it inside. It's hot in there," she replied. She shifted her foot a little and surrounded herself with a coating of earth. "That's better."

"Lucky," Sokka muttered.

"I'm leaving with the ship tomorrow," Toph said quietly.

Sokka turned to stare at her. "Why? You're not going with that Kang guy are you?" he asked.

Toph laughed. "No, I'm not going with that guy. It has nothing to do with him. I've been away from home for a long time. One of the guys I was talking to is from Gaoling, and we were talking about it. My mom's pregnant you know."

"Actually, I didn't know," Sokka said flatly. "You never told me."

"Well, I'm telling you now," she said. "You're still the first person I've told. I'm going to be a big sister soon, and I think I'd like to be there for that."

"Yeah, I get it."

"I know you do," Toph said, and she smiled at him. "Thanks."

Sokka watched her for a while longer, enjoying her smile, and then he sighed. "I feel like you're always thanking me," he said.

"Well, you're always helping me out."

"Yeah but, why can't I thank you too?" he asked. "Why am I always the one doing stuff for you?"

Toph chuckled and she punched his arm. "I do lots of stuff for you!" she argued. "It's just that you're a rude, ungrateful bastard!"


	68. A Happy Reunion

_You Love Me - Devotchka

* * *

_

Things calmed down a lot in the South Pole after the ship left. It was almost normal again even. Only, Katara seemed annoyed with Sokka for some reason, and Gran-Gran and Pakku too. For that matter, everyone around him seemed annoyed with him.

"You could have gone with her," Katara said one night.

"It wasn't really like that," Sokka answered.

He decided it was time for him to get out of his grandmother's house, and he started to build a place of his own. He did it later in the evening, after hunts or helping with building the town, so the work went slowly. Well, he wasn't really in a hurry; he just felt like it should be done.

He was kind of bored, honestly. He got along well with his family, and they did have fun together, but it was nothing like rolling down a mountain in a ball of earth. Nothing like sand monsters. She had only been gone a week and already he missed Toph.

He was working on his house when that familiar shadow flew overhead again. When he looked up and saw Appa coming in for a landing he got to his feet and he was about to go running when he thought of Katara and he stopped himself. Maybe it would be better to let those two be alone for a bit.

He tried to go back to work, but it was hard. He gave up in a few minutes after all and went to greet his friends. If Aang and Katara were busy he could always say hi to Appa.

Aang and Katara weren't around when Sokka reached Appa, but they emerged from the house soon after, and they were holding hands. Aang was blushing and smiling from ear to ear.

A happy ending then. Sokka patted Appa's head. "At least some people get them, eh buddy?" he said.

Appa opened his mouth and roared.


	69. Of Course That Couldn't Be The End

_It Is Love - HelloGoodbye_

_

* * *

_

"I guess, if you're in love, then you're in love, no matter when it happens," Katara said later that night, as they sat around the fire in Gran Gran's house.

"Hm, how nice for you," Sokka mumbled gloomily.

Katara patted his back. "Don't be like that," she told him. "You're only alone because of your own idiocy."

Sokka smiled and gave his sister a hug. "I really am happy for you though."

"Me too," Katara said, and she laughed a little. "Actually, I feel kind of silly for suggesting our separation in the first place."

"Eh. I guess absence makes the heart grow fonder right? So maybe it was a good thing after all. As long as everything worked out in the end."

"But it's not the end Sokka," Katara told him, and her eyes practically sparkled with the idea. "It's very near the beginning."

Aang stayed with them for a few days. One of the first things he asked Sokka was why he hadn't continued his journey with Toph.

"She went home," Sokka said. "Why does everyone keep bothering me about this? Am I supposed to be in love with her or something?"

Aang shrugged. "You don't have to be in love with her," he said practically. "But you two make a good team anyway. You're happy together aren't you?"

"Well yes," Sokka replied. He wasn't unhappy without her exactly, but life was rather lackluster without Toph.

"So why shouldn't you stay together?"

"Because…" Sokka stopped himself from making up an excuse, and for a moment he just let Aang's words roll around in his head. Why shouldn't they be together?

Aang slapped Sokka's back. "Trust me, you don't want to be apart from the person who makes you happy," he said. "I speak from experience."

Sokka rubbed his chin, lost in thought. He was arguing with himself. No matter what he did he would lose. But he would also win, no matter how he choose.

"When did you say you were leaving?" he asked.


	70. Revenge!

_Look No Further - Dido_

_The Way – Fastball – this is to play as the credits roll._

_

* * *

_

He suspected the Bei Fong family had added to their gates, just to make them look intimidating. No matter how many times he came here, he still felt like these gates hated him.

Unfortunately, the gatekeeper hated him too.

"It's you," Paku said when he saw Sokka at the gate once again. He looked absolutely disgusted.

"Yes, I am me," Sokka replied sensibly.

"You're not welcome here," Paku told him.

"I just want to talk to Toph," Sokka said.

Paku shook his head. "When the young mistress came back from your journey she cried for days. I've never seen her cry before, not since she was a toddler. You're not welcome. Besides, the family is having a party, and you're not invited." Having said his piece, Paku shut the door in Sokka's face.

Rather than be discouraged by Paku, Sokka took heart from his words. If Toph really had cried, then he was sorry that she had felt hurt, but it also meant that she wanted to stay with him too.

Hopefully.

He doubled back through town and climbed up onto a roof and from there he ran back to the Bei Fong residence. The jump from the roof down into the yard was long, and it was a long way down too, but he would do it anyway. He wasn't going to let Paku get the better of him.

He was midway through his jump when he realized he was about to land in the middle of a very large party, but it was too late to stop at this point. All that came of his realization was that, due to his surprise, he forgot his duck-and-roll landing, and he ended up falling on his back, knocking the wind right out of him. He lay there, wheezing, as the guests around him starting freaking out.

"A party crasher!" a woman nearby shrieked.

"Quick, get security!"

Sokka tried to explain he was a friend of Toph's, but he could barely breathe at the moment, let alone explain himself.

Luckily he was saved by Toph's arrival. He heard her say, in her dry voice, "It's fine. I invited him," and moments later her face appeared above his, grinning her lopsided grin.

He reached out to her, still gasping for air. He wanted to pull her down to him, to hug her, to kiss her, to roll around in the mud with her; he was so happy to see her again.

Toph grabbed his outstretched hands and pulled him to his feet. "I'm glad you could make it," she said. "Come meet my little brother."

Sokka shook his head, and Toph frowned at him. "What do you mean? Don't you want to meet him? He's really cute. I didn't think I would like him this much, but even I can't resist him."

She turned to lead him to her brother and Sokka reached out and grabbed her hand before she could leave. He wanted to talk to her; he wanted to tell her he had come for her.

She turned back and raised her eyebrows at him. "What now? Come on."

"I…I'm so happy," Sokka wheezed.

Toph grinned. "Me too. Happier than even I expected," she said, and pulled him through the crowd to meet her brother.

Poppy was holding the baby, smiling at everyone around her. She was the image of happiness; she would fit right in in the dictionary, next to the description of happy.

"Mom look, Sokka made it after all," Toph said as she and Sokka made it to the front of the crowd. She turned to Sokka and gestured at the baby in Poppy's arms. "Isn't he cute? My little brother Pookie."

"Pookie?"

Poppy didn't stop smiling as she shook her head at Toph. "His name is Iroh," she told Sokka, and she cooed to the baby. "My little boy Iroh."

Sokka heard Iroh's laugh then, mixed in with the crowd's murmur. Of course. It was so right.

He leaned over to Toph when he had the chance and asked, "Toph, can we talk?"

"Sure Sokka."

"I mean, uh… alone."

"Oh. Yeah." She lead him around the house to the gardens in the back. Sokka heard a couple in the gardens, a woman giggling, and he blushed. "What's up?" Toph asked. "I have to say, I didn't really expect to see you here, and so soon."

"I was, well, I mean, if you're happy here then… but no, um…" Sokka fumbled his words, as he thought that maybe Toph was really content at home this time. She seemed so happy; maybe she wouldn't want to leave after all. Maybe not with him. She looked so pretty, and elegant too. She looked like she belonged here. He sometimes forgot she was a young noble woman because she was so down-to-earth.

Even in his head, he couldn't stop the puns.

"Spit it out," Toph urged.

Sokka nodded and went for it. "Well, do you want to go on another journey?" he blurted out. "With me."

Toph smiled, but slowly, keeping him in suspense a moment. "There's nothing I would rather."

"You won't miss your little brother too much?"

"Well, he's not very exciting just yet you know," Toph said with a shrug. "All he does is sleep and eat and poop, and occasionally he laughs, but that's not really enough for me. I'm thinking there are plenty of extreme sports we have yet to try out."

Sokka nodded, and for a moment he just stood and looked at her, enjoying being beside her again, anticipating the journey ahead. "Plenty of people to meet too," he added.

"Food to try," Toph countered.

"Criminals to catch," Sokka replied, laughing a little to himself.

"Sights to see," Toph said, the obvious one. The one Sokka had been avoiding, waiting for her to walk into his trap.

And so finally, after years of the running joke, Sokka got his revenge. "Sights to see…?" he asked. "But Toph, don't you remember? You're blind."

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you all enjoyed this at least as much as I did.**


End file.
